My Little Pony: The Life of Mammals
by Bvega42
Summary: Weeks after finally adjusting to the dinosaurs, another event has happen. More new creatures have arrived from the past. But they have brought a new era after the time of the dinosaurs, and they became just as successful as they were. And Twilight and her friends are in this family of creatures, the Mammals.
1. The Cenozoic Era

For 165 million years, the dinosaurs ruled this world.

While living in their shadows, was a group of animals. Which couldn't have been more different.

These were our ancestors. Small furry creatures, called Mammals.

Clinging to safety, wherever they could.

The Mammal's time will come.

65 million years ago, volcanic activity started to poison the atmosphere.

The last dinosaur were already living on a sick planet.

When their nemesis arrived...

From space.

A meteor, 6 miles wide, slammed into Earth. To mark the end...

Of the Reign of Dinosaurs.

This story, is about what happen next.

The survivors of the extinction all had one thing in common.

Their size.

Nearly every animal over 20 pounds had been wiped out. Leaving the world of little creatures. Among them...

Were the Mammals.

In the Life of Mammals, the Mane 7 will witness their origins of how Mammals left behind this small beginnings.

In took over the world.

In the course of 20 million years, Mammals got more, and more successful.

Until they were the biggest.

Fiercest.

And most spectacular animals on the planet.

Whatever the climate, whatever the habitat. Mammals made it their own. Their great strength, was their ability to adapt.

They grew to gigantic sizes.

They evolved into powerful killers, like the famous Saber-Tooth Cats.

And they even laid claim, to the Oceans.

Then, around 4 million years ago came Mankind's own origins. In a type of Ape came down from the trees, and walked upright.

Our story of this epic time finishes just 30,000 years ago. With the Ice Ages. When our planet turned cold, and out ancestors hunted, in the realm, of the Mammoth.

A Mammoth trumpets.

What Mammals like an Arctic Fox and Twilight have in common, is that their both Mammals. And that their Warm Blooded, and that the food they eat ups maintain their body temperature. The reason the Fox is more at home in the Arctic then she is. Is that it has more of that other Mammalian characteristic, hair. Then she have. It's body is insulated with fur.

Warm bloodedness is one of the key factors, that have allow Mammals to conquer the Earth. And to develop, the most complex bodies, in the whole Animal Kingdom.

In this story, Twilight and her friends will discover just how varied, and how astonishing Mammals are.

In Africa, is where the Mammals are at their most spectacular. Here the plains are full of specialist grass eaters. And there are other Mammals here too, with different tastes.

Some hunting Mammals have become the fastest creatures on Earth. And those they hunt, have to respond, or die.

Some Mammals have become fiercely strong and aggressive.

They fight for mates.

They fight for food.

Some, even have to fight, for a place to live.

Wherever you go, you'll find a bewildering variety of Mammals.

Some are miniatures, a few inches long.

Others are more massive.

And the biggest of those on land, are dwarfed, by those in the sea.

"I can see it's tail." Said an elderly pony seeing a blue colored tail underwater. "Just under us. And it's coming up. It's coming up."

And then emerging from the depths, surfaced a Blue Whale.

"The Blue Whale." Said the pony. "It's the biggest creature that exists, or has ever existed on the planet!"

The Blue Whale dives under and swims.

Mammals, are as at home in the water, as they are on land.

Some, lounge around on the surface. Others, prefer to do so, on the beach.

They've gone underground as well.

And up, into the tops of the tallest trees.

Mammals have even taken to the air, and challenged the Birds.

In some places, they gather in large numbers.

They thrive almost everywhere.

And how they do so, is what they eat.

Between them, they tackle everything that's editable.

Some, are very particular about their food.

Others will simply take, the best of whatever around at the time.

They will look, at the lives of their closely relatives.

And they, will lead them to themselves.

Perhaps the most successful veriest of the Mammal's winning design.

Planet Earth - 25 million years ago. Just before dawn, in Mongolia, a female Paraceratherium enters a canyon. And she's an expectant mother, she is hoping the calf will be safe from predators. And soon, she gives birth to a male calf weighing 500 pounds. But soon they got unwelcome company when 2 Hyaenodons drawn by the noise of the mother's labor appeared. The Mother keeps the 2 predators at bay away from the calf by keeping him between her legs so she can defended him with kicks. But this calf, will be lucky to see his 1st sun raise.

36 million years ago. Out in the legendary Tethys Sea, 2 Sharks swarm around a large shoal of fish, and feed as well. But below them, a monster shape emerges from the deep. And then, a Basilosaurus snatches one of the Sharks and toss and throws it in the air and hits the water. These days, every Whale... Is a killer.

30,000 years ago. In the cold weather of November, of the Ice Age a herd of Woolly Mammoths migrates across the landscape that they've been doing for countless generations. But then a young female falls through the ice of a frozen pond and is now trapped. She soon calls out in distress, and the herd stops and turns back to her. Such are the bonds between Mammoths, that the herd do not leave their stranded sister. They stay nearby, distress, but powerless. Except to comfort her. And the herd stayed with her the entire night. But sadly they were forced to leave to her fate as it could take days for her to die.

For many millennia, Mammals have ruled the Earth. And have rivaled in size and ferocity the dinosaurs.

* * *

In Equestria, it was now night. And in her castle, Twilight was peacefully asleep as a little gray Mouse wanders around her as she sleeps.

And the Mouse moves around as he then glances at the sleeping pony and stands of his back legs and lifts up as his whiskers twitch. And then he moves around and carries on through the night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This take's place after Age of the Dinosaurs, and will have a Species Shown list, but will show both extinct and living Mammals.**

 **And in some chapters, since some Mammals have emotional feelings. Some chapters will show empathy.**


	2. New Arrivals

2 weeks have pass since the end of the Indominus, and Equestria has returned to peace and has recovered.

And the land seems to be finally adjusting to life with the dinosaurs. And many species now called Equestria home, and the last species to appear was a small Sauropod called Magyarosaurus. And was only as big as Twilight.

Twilight has almost recovered from the Indominus, she only has her hoof in a sling for another week.

And Spring was only 2 months away, and everything seems peaceful.

But surely it can't last forever.

In Ponyville, after a day of teaching. Twilight returned to the castle and reads a book.

It was one of the dinosaur books, and as she reads, she found that a different variety of animals shared the world with the dinosaurs. Birds, Crocodiles, Lizards, Snakes, Insects. But one group of animals have been around since the early days of the dinosaurs.

The Mammals.

Mammals and Dinosaurs evolved at the same time of 230 MYA.

And throughout history, a different variety of Mammals had come and go. But it wasn't until after the Dinosaurs that the Mammals really begin to change. Mammals stuck hiding in the shadows of giants for 165 million years, as small Shrew like creatures. And after the Dinosaurs, is that they start to grow bigger and multiple.

Some Mammals even returned to the water, and eventually led to the Whales and Dolphins and other Marine Mammals.

And then, Starlight came in the room.

"Hey, Twilight." Starlight greeted.

"Oh, Hey Starlight." Twilight turned to her.

"How's the hoof?" Starlight asked.

"It's fine." Twilight said. " Just a few more days before it's better."

* * *

Meanwhile at the town's street, Rainbow was making her way to Sugercube Corner for a snack.

When she then heard a weird barking sound.

"Huh?" Rainbow looks around.

She followed the barks, and next to Sugercube Corner, was a Badger like Mammal.

"Whoa, what are you?" Rainbow wondered and went up to it.

What Rainbow didn't know, is that the badger like Mammal is actually a Didelphodon.

Didelphodon is a Cretaceous Mammal that lived in the final days of the Dinosaurs. And it was as big as Cretaceous Mammals could get. It was also an early Marsupial like a Kangaroo, the female would carry their pups in a pouch.

Like most Mammals their size, Didelphodons are mainly scavengers, feeding on anything they come across. In their Cretaceous home, they would be feeding on Dinosaur eggs and anything else they come across.

Rainbow has little idea that this Mammal gave raise to her origins after the Dinosaurs disappeared.

And Mammals, are a true success story.

"Are you some sort of Badger or something?" Rainbow got a little closer.

As much as the Didelphodon was curious, Rainbow Dash was getting too close for his comfort. And the Didelphodon started growling and barking and stands high trying to intimidate her.

But Rainbow wasn't buying it, and then suddenly the Didelphodon leaps at her and on her back. And then Rainbow fell back as the Mammal started attacking her, and soon she got up and flew away.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Rainbow flies away as the Mammal chased her for a bit.

As soon as the Pegasus was gone, the Didelphodon continues back with his business of finding food and sniffs around for anything to eat.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash came to a stop and lands as she only gotten a few scratches from the Mammal.

"Fussy fella." Rainbow rubbed a sore spot on her neck.

And she soon arrives at Sugercube Corner.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Fluttershy's place. She was tending a Platypus with a scratched bill.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Fluttershy said softly. "You'll be better soon."

A Platypus bill is unlike a Duck's which is hard. The bill is more of a leather rubbery touch. But, the bill has sensors all over it, and is actually a 6th sense for the Platypus. They used to look for food like Crayfish, Worms and Insect larvae among the rocks of rivers. And once they gather a mouthful, they swim to the surface and grinds them into a pulp before swallowing. With no teeth, the bill has horny plates to help grind the food, that work just as well.

But what makes the Platypus truly special, is that along with the Echidna. Is that they are the only Mammals to lay eggs like Birds and Reptiles. They both belong to the Monotreme Family of Mammals. The last survivors from a time of the early Mammals just before giving birth to live young.

The bill also detects ting electrical current given off all living things. And to help swim around from hitting the rocks, and since they swim with their eyes closed.

Platypuses and Echidnas are the only living Mammals that still eggs from the Reptiles they evolved from.

But outside of Fluttershy's cottage, was another Platypus. But it was very much different, that's because it has teeth. And is actually an extinct species of Platypus called Obdurodon, meaning Enduring Tooth.

Obdurodon lived in Australia like the Platypus, 15 million years ago. At that time, it shared it's home with many other Mammals like Possums, leaf eating extinct Marsupials. There was also small Mouse like creatures, and even a Marsupial Lion. One of Australia's deadliest hunters, of it's time.

And soon, Fluttershy carries the Platypus to a soft bed. And soon the little Monotreme went to sleep.

Soon, Fluttershy stepped outside for a little fresh air. And sees as the Sun begins to set and night approaches.

And she turns to head back inside. But then, the corner of her eye spotted something.

"Huh?" Fluttershy confused.

She looked over, and saw the Obdurodon searching through the snow for anything to eat.

"Oh, hello." Fluttershy said. "Where'd you come from?"

The Obdurodon looks up to Fluttershy and was curious of what she was. Since Australia never had Ponies.

"How bout we get you inside." Fluttershy gently picks up the Obdurodon. "It's getting colder."

And she went back inside with the Obdurodon.

And the Sun soon disappears, but at night.

Is when most Mammals are active.

* * *

Next Time:

As Ponyville sleeps, nighttime creatures begin to stir.

Including ones from a different world.

Species Shown:

Didelphodon

Platypus

Obdurodon


	3. New Dawn

A few hours into the night, and a light snowfall gently falls over Ponyville and much where else of the land.

As the town sleeps, so does the dinosaurs in the forest.

Though there are some nocturnal dinosaurs like the Troodon and the Leaellynasaura clan.

But on this night, there's a new cast of nocturnal hosts.

Some Mammals begin to stir. Most small species of Mammals are most active at night, one reason to avoid the daytime creatures. And they have the features to help get around at night.

Some Mammals like Mice use whiskers to feel around in the dark. And they are very sensitive, their hearing also helps them to pick up sounds that if a predator is close by.

During winter, most Mammals like Rodents, Bears and Bats hibernate to save energy. But there are Mammals that are showing up.

And emerging from under the doorstep of Sugarcube Corner, was a little Cretaceous Mammal called Alphadon.

An Alphadon is a small Mammal from the final years of the Dinosaurs. Their name means First Tooth, because only a jaw bone was recovered. But it was thought to been similar to that of a Possum.

The Alphadon moves around the snow looking for any insects or roots. They happen to be omnivores, which is a common diet system with Mammals.

But, he isn't the only Mammal out at night.

Nearby, hopping into view from a house a 3 foot long Mammal. That looked like a miniature Kangaroo, but she isn't a one, not even related to them.

She is a Leptictidium.

A small Mammal common in the forests of Eocene Germany, around 50 million years ago.

The Lepticidium searches through the snow with her sensitive long truck like nose. Lepticidium's diet includes Insects, Frogs and Lizards. And she's agile enough to catch flying Insects.

Normally she is more active during the daylight hours towards dawn and late afternoon. But she seems to find a better time at hunting at night. Because she came from a world where Birds rule. But she's more use to a rainforest habitat whether than a snowy landscape.

But luckily, her warm blooded body's temperature seems to be helper her adjusting to the new climate.

And that's one of the advantages of Mammals, they can adjust enough to new environment overtime.

And inside Twilight's Castle she everyone was asleep, they unknowingly has an ancient visitor, one that is distantly relative to them.

A Juramaia.

A Juramaia is a small Early Jurassic Mammal, it's similar to that of a Shrew. And it's a female, and she seems to be wandering, looking for something.

But what?

She founds find her way into the kitchen, and then pounced on a cockroach and feeds. And once done feeding, she begins to look around for anything to else to eat. And then found a bag of chips, she curiously sniffs the bag and then bites a hole through and starts to eat some after tasting it making sure it's safe.

This Juramaia seems to have a strong craving lately. But why?

The name, Juramaia, means Jurassic Mother.

She's pregnant.

And inside her, 4 developing pups.

And Juramaia is a revolutionary Mammal, she is in fact, one of the first Placental Mammals. She alone, started the origins of all Placental Mammals alive today. Primates, Bears, Rodents, Giraffes, Whales, Dolphins, Elephants, and even Ponies. Included Humans.

* * *

Early the nest morning, Twilight soon woke up and heads down to make some breakfast.

She enters the kitchen, but is unaware that the Juramaia is resting in a cabin next to a box of pancake mix.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the female Lepticidium returns to den site. And inside were 3 of her offspring.

And the Alphadon returns to his burrow by Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Spike appeared wanting to make some pancakes.

"Morning, Twilight." Spike greeted.

"Oh, morning, Spike." Twilight greeted.

Have you noticed the little snowfall last night?" Spike asked.

"Not really, I was asleep." She answered.

Spike opens the cabin door, and sees the pancake mix box. But the Juramaia was sleeping on the top of box, but he didn't noticed her right away cause he was still waking up.

He soon opens the box, and pours the mix into a bowl and then the Juramaia lifts her head from the mix and shakes it off her fur. And she got out of the bowl as Spike went to get some other things. The little Mammal climbs out of the bowl, and then shakes the mix off and begins to leave the kitchen leaving a trail of pancake mix footprints behind.

As Twilight ready a cup of tea, she then noticed the footprint trail.

"Huh?" Twilight look at the trail leading outside.

"Spike, did you see anything come out?" Twilight asked

"No." Spike answered.

Twilight decided to follow the trail, and into the hall as she notice it came from a small Mammal. But she thinks is a Mouse, and the mix trail begin to fades as it leads towards the throne room.

Twilight enters inside, and looks around.

"I'm sure it came in here." Twilight said looking around.

She looks around the Map table, and the Juramaia climbs on top of it. And she curiously looks at the Pony as Twilight had her back turned looking around. Sensing she's not a threat, the Juramaia moves a little closer.

And then, the Juramaia leaps onto Twilight's tail went she didn't felt. And then crawls onto back, which was giving a her a light tickle.

"Huh?" Twilight looks behind her and sees the Juramaia.

The little Mammal froze unsure what she'll do.

"Oh, hello there." Twilight gently extended her right wing.

The Juramaia cautious climbs on to her wing, and Twilight sets her down on the table.

"What are you?" Twilight wondered.

The Juramaia sniffs curiously at Twilight, never seeing a Pony before since they hadn't appeared at her time. Not yet anyways.

And then Starlight walked in.

"Hey, Twilight." Starlight said and then saw the Juramaia. "Oh, who's this little fella?"

"Not sure." Twilight replied. "Some kind of Shrew I think."

"Maybe Fluttershy knows." Starlight said.

* * *

After breakfast, Twilight and Starlight brought the Juramaia to Fluttershy's to see if she can identify her.

"Hmm?" Fluttershy looks at her. "I'm sorry, I never seen a creature like her before."

"New species?" Starlight wondered.

"Maybe." Fluttershy said.

And then, the Obdurodon she found last appeared. He is searching around the floor anything to eat, and was swiping his bill side to side like a metal detector just how his modern relative does.

Twilight noticed him.

"Oh, who's this?" Twilight asked.

"A Platypus I found before nightfall." Fluttershy said. "He's quite an interesting one as well."

The Obdurodon moves around, and nips at Fluttershy's hoof.

Fluttershy found it ticklish, and he picks him up.

"I think this guy's hungry." Fluttershy said.

And then, Rainbow and Pinkie came in with a cage with the Alphadon from last night. And Rainbow had the Didelphodon from yesterday in a cage as well. But she was cover in scratches.

"Pinkie?" Starlight turn to her.

"Rainbow, what happened to you?" Twilight asked.

"Not, one, word." Rainbow said not in the best mood.

"We found these guys by Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie said.

They soon let them out as Rainbow flew higher so the Didelphodon won't reach her. And he barked at her. And soon, the 2 Mammals started sniffing around hew this new place. Smell is important in Mammals to help get a sense of their environment.

"You know, strangely the Platypus I found has teeth." Fluttershy said.

"Really?" Pinkie asked.

Fluttershy nodded.

"I think it's a new Platypus species." Starlight said.

And then, Rarity came in with a cage.

"Rarity, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I sorta found a little critter snooping around in my place." Rarity explained. "And have to show to Fluttershy because I have no idea what it is."

She then uncovers the cage, revealing the Lepticidium and her 3 offspring.

"What is that?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know." Fluttershy said. "Some sort of Kangaroo Rat or something."

The 2 friends were left with wonder and confusion of these ancient Mammals.

* * *

Next Time:

Twilight and her friends will begin to learn more about ancient Mammals.

And as they begin to appear.

Species Shown:

Alphadon

Lepticidium

Juramaia


	4. A New breed of Mammals

As mid-morning approaches, other towns are starting to go about their daily business.

And Twilight as able to send a letter to Celestia about the 5 new Mammals. And will come take a look for herself and she can.

Twilight tries looking through the books, trying to find something about them. She tried every book on Mammals she could think of, but every one of them came clean.

She even tried the books and the Chest, but they only mention of Mammals appearing more often after the Dinosaur's extinction.

While she was busy, the 5 Mammals were kept in cages to keep them comfortable. As the Obdurodon was kept in a small pool with water.

"I wonder where these guys came from." Twilight said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was doing her farm work as usual and clears the trail of the farm.

As she was clearing it, not far away was another extinct Mammal.

The Thylacine of Tasmanian Tiger.

The Tasmanian Tiger is one of the most famous of extinct Mammals, they ounce lived in mainland Australia, but remained on Tasmania, that is until Humans arrived and hunted them to extinction to protect their livestock.

The Tasmanian Tiger died on Sep 7th, 1936. But unconfirmed sightings have been seen since then.

At first glance, the Thylacine may look like a Dog. But it's actually a predatory Marsupial, and it has a very wide mouth gap. They can open their mouth wider than most Mammals.

And soon, Applejack was finished clearing the trail.

"That's better." Said Applejack.

She begins to head back to the house to warm up, but then she stopped in her tracks and saw the Tasmanian Tiger. And the Thylacine looked at her curiously.

"What are you?" Applejack wondered. "Some kind of stripped Dog or something."

The Thylacine cocks his head in curious matter. But soon it walks away and away from the farm.

* * *

At midday, at Twilight's castle, Celestia was with Twilight as she looks at the ancient Mammals.

"I must say, these are very interesting creatures." Celestia said.

"I know, it's really amazing." Twilight said. "I just don't understand where they came from."

"Easy for you to say." Rainbow said. "The Badger fella attacked me!"

"Well, you did sorta got too close to him." Fluttershy pointed.

"But I, uh... Fair enough." Rainbow crossed her hooves.

"I get the feeling it's like with the dinosaurs." Pinkie said.

"Now that you mention it, it actually does." Rarity realized that.

And then Applejack came in.

"Well, I just came from my place, and I saw a weird stripped Dog." Applejack said.

"Really?" Starlight said.

"Yeah, I was able to get a drawing of it." Applejack brought out a drawing of the Tasmanian Tiger.

Twilight brought the drawing to her, and looks at it.

"So, 6 new species have now appeared." Twilight said. "But, what else could be out there."

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Equestria a stallion was clearing some snow by his place.

But as he was clearing some snow, he was unaware his being watched.

Near the edge of the forest, a large Big Cat watched him. Waiting to wander closer.

At first glance, it looks like a Lion. But it was 25% bigger, and much heavier.

The American Lion.

It was one of the largest Big Cats that have ever existed. This predator can take on and hunt large prey, like Bison, Camels, Tapirs, and even Mammoth calves. Even Horses aren't safe around them. So a Pony, won't be much different.

And soon, the pony was in striking distance.

And once she realizes, she then explodes from her ambush spot. And within a few seconds, she pounce on the pony before he even had the chance to react. And then, with one bite to the neck, it was over.

Once done, the Lion then lets out a roar. And then she begins to drag her meal back to her den.

And once she got back to her den, she was revealed to be a mother with 2 cubs. As soon as she calls them, they came out from the den and begin to feed.

Just like their African cousins, the American Lion are protective of their cubs. But they don't live in family groups like them, they live alone like with Tigers.

As the 2 cubs begin to feed, the mother suddenly picks up the scent of an intruder with the area.

She calls to her cubs to hide, and they went into the den. And soon, a lone Allosaurus, a juvenile appeared, and saw the mother Lion. He also sees the pony body, but with a thousand pound protective Lion in his way. He knows it's not worth the fight, he could seriously be injured, or end up getting killed. And he begins to walk away, and unaware of the hidden cubs.

In Ice Age America, American Lions dealt with competition with Cave Bears and Dire Wolves and other Big Cats. But she hasn't seen any of them since arriving here. Like all Lion mothers, it's her job to protect her offspring into the next generation.

And soon, the 2 cubs got back to feeding on the body. And there's enough for them to last a few days. But she herself has to feed, and heads back out to hunt for herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Everfree Forest, at a tree.

Some branches shook as a clawed hairy arm reaches and pulls a branch down. The owner of the arm is a Sloth, but not any Sloth, a Ground Sloth.

Megalonyx or the Jefferson's Ground Sloth.

The Megalonyx is one of the 3 Ground Sloths in North America. When standing, they reach 9 feet tall, the claws are used to pull down branches to feed like their smaller slow moving relatives. But can be used for defensive weapons on predators.

They happen to lived in all of North America far north to Alaska.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Twilight's castle. Celestia has recently returned to Canterlot. While the 5 Mammals that the group, are with them.

"So, what should we do with them?" Rainbow asked.

"We could bring them to my animal sanctuary." Fluttershy suggested.

"I guess that could work." Starlight said.

"Let's bring them over there." Twilight said.

* * *

And soon, they brought then over to the sanctuary, and soon released from their cages.

The Didelphodon, Alphadon and Obdurodon soon found an empty burrow to live. As well as the Lepticidium family, and the Juramaia found a safe and secure burrow for when her babies are born.

"I Hope they'll enjoy it here." Fluttershy said.

"I'm sure they will." Applejack said.

And they headed off to home.

* * *

Next Time:

Twilight and the others will find out that ancient Mammals start to appear all across Equestria.

Species Shown:

Thylacine/ Tasmanian Tiger

American Lion


	5. Mammals All Over

A few days pass, and Twilight's hoof was no longer in the sling. And she is able to put some weight on it, it will be another few days before it's fully better.

And while Spike was out doing some ice staking on one of the ponds. He saw a huge Beaver called Castoroides, an extinct species of Beaver from the Ice Age. And they can get up to 6 feet long and weigh almost 200 pounds.

"Wow, that's a big Beaver." Spike exclaim amazed.

After a few minutes, the Castoroides wanders away to find a more suitable area to call home.

Spike was soon done with ice staking, and begins to head back to the castle. But was unaware he was being stalked by a predator. It's called a Thylacosmilus, a type of Sabertooh Cat with the weirdest lower jaw of possible of Mammalian predators. The front of the lower jaw has a bone formation of some kind, making it one of the most bizarre Mammal predators.

And soon, the Thylacosmilus lunges and rushed towards Spike. But luckily Spike saw the Cat, and started running away from it, and then quickly flew up to a tree. But then the Thylacosmilus bites down on Spike's tail as Spike held on for dear life on a branch.

"No, bad kitty!" Spike yelled. "Let go!"

And then Spike lets out a fire stream, and it was enough to get the Thylacosmilus to let go in surprise. And Spike quickly flew up higher, and away. Leaving the Cat angry and hungry, and he roars in frustration.

For being a sprinter, the Thylacosmilus couldn't continue his pursuit with Spike even with he wanted too. And so, he begins to head out to look for an easier catch.

"That was too close for comfort." Spike panted.

And he headed back to the castle.

* * *

Later at night, everyone was peacefully asleep.

And the only ones awake, are the night prowlers.

At Sweet Apple Acres, under the light of the Full Moon, a Mammalian Predator is on the hunt.

Stepping away from the trees, was a Thylacoleo or Marsupial Lion.

The Marsupial Lion is one of Australia's deadliest hunters of it's time. It was also the largest carnivorous Mammal known there, 2.5 feet at the shoulder, and almost 6 feet long and they weigh almost 290 pounds.

The Marsupial Lion has been unknowingly watching farm area almost the entire day, and is looking for anything to eat. And he begins to move closer to the area, to where the chickens are kept.

And inside the chicken coop, the chickens were peacefully asleep. But their totally unaware that a Marsupial Lion is approaching the coop.

The Marsupial Lion sniffs the ground, and thanks to his night vision, he was able to spot footprints left in the from the chickens earlier today. And soon, he nose was able to pick up the scent of the chickens.

He leaps over the fence of the coop, and stalks closer to the coop, he sniffs the mini house as he can smell the chickens inside. And soon, he was able to slip he head through the entrance and crawls completely inside.

All was silent for a few seconds, and then suddenly there was loud clacking from the chickens as they woke up and saw the Marsupial Lion. And there was banging inside of the coop, and soon the Marsupial Lion heads out with a chicken in his mouth. Not wanting to risk being seen, the Thylacoleo leaps over the fence and begins to run off away from the coop, and away from the farm to find a calmer spot to eat.

The Marsupial Lion is more used to feeding off of other Marsupials and other animals. But he seems to like eating the chicken.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the mountains by the Crystal Empire as it sleeps.

A pack of Dire Wolves prowls through the night, and the alpha slows to a stop and sees the city in the distance. Dire Wolves are large versions of the Gray Wolf, but they are able to tackle almost every prey animal they come across.

And soon, the alpha howls out just like other Wolves would do. And he begins to lead the pack away else where.

* * *

The next morning, over in Appaloosa.

Braeburn was doing some patrol runs with the sheriff, and are just returning to town.

"Well, looks like everything is all right." Said Braeburn.

"Sure does, Braeburn." Said the sheriff.

As the 2 neared the town, they suddenly saw something very unexpectedly. It was a herd of 4 Camels, called Camelops, also called the American Camel. They stood 7 feet at the shoulder, and weigh little over half a ton.

"Am I crazy, or I'm seeing Camels." Braeburn asked.

"It's not just you." Said the sheriff.

The Camelops fed off the remaining leaves and shrubs by the town.

In North America, Camels might seen out of place. But they were common in Ice Age times. And they shared their home with a large sort of animals, including other members of their kind.

"This is really not expected." Braeburn said.

"Yeah." Said the sheriff.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Twilight's castle, Spike was explaining about what happened earlier.

"And then, I lost sight of the Cat." Spike said.

"So, a giant Beaver and a weird Cat?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." Spike nodded. "It was weird."

Then suddenly, Applejack came through the doors.

"Twilight! I got a problem!" Applejack exclaimed. "One of my chickens are gone!"

* * *

Applejack soon brought them over to Sweet Apple Acres, and over to the chicken coop.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know." Applejack said. "I went to feed the chickens, but one of them was missing, and the inside was all messed up!"

"When did it happened?" Spike asked.

"Last night, I think." Applejack answered.

Twilight looked around, and then saw a set of footprints on the snow. And she can tell they both entered and leave the coop, there was even a drag like shape in the snow.

"I think I sadly know what happened." Twilight said.

"You do?" Applejack questioned.

"I think some kind of creature came in and took the chicken." Twilight said. "The footprints saw whatever came in and out."

"Oh, well, at least I still have other chickens." Applejack said. "Maybe I should add something to the entrance, in case that thing comes back."

And within a few minutes, Applejack added a small door that be open from the outside, and a lock to secure it.

"Hopefully that, will keep it from coming back." Applejack said.

And soon, Twilight and Spike headed home.

* * *

Next Time:

Equestria will witness it's toughest challenge yet.

Dinosaurs and Mammals coexisting.

Species Shown:

Castoroides

Thylacosmilus

Thylacoleo/ Marsupial Lion

Dire Wolf

Camelops/ American Camel


	6. Dinosaurs and Mammals: Coexisting

6 weeks have pass, and spring with drawing closer. And much as happened, but the news of a body found left other ponies with concern. At first they thought the culprit was a dinosaur. But they soon found tooth marks that looked like they were made by canine teeth.

Something no predatory dinosaurs.

The canines came from Mammal predator, canines are 2 long teeth on the corner of the jaw of meat eating Mammals like Dogs and Cats, some other Mammals have they as well.

They also found what looked like claw marks on the body, it was easy to tell they were retractable, because if they were those's of a Dog's the scratches would've been wider. And they soon found that a Big Cat was the culprit.

And the culprit was not too far away as they found the American Lion and her cubs, and they decided to leave them alone. The cubs were only 2 months old, and the mother would be very protective of them at that age.

And Applejack has finally caught the culprit that was sneaking around her chicken coop, and set a trap and caught the Marsupial Lion. And she brought the predator somewhere in a forest far away from the farm.

And, the Juramaia that Twilight found has given birth about 2 weeks ago.

But recently Twilight has been hearing reports of some trouble from the dinosaurs. But not with ponies, but with other animals.

* * *

On a grassy plain, 6 miles south of the Crystal Empire, a pack of 4 Gorgosaurus was patrolling their hunting grounds for anything to eat.

Their leader is the bright blue male that attacked the Empire a year ago. And he was recently been called Gorgon.

Gorgon normally hunts with the adults, but today a teenager about half grown has joined them. And is old enough to join them on a hunt.

Depending on the hunt, they can sometimes look for days for any prey. But luckily, Gorgon soon picks up the scent of something not too far away.

He follows the scent as the pack follows him.

Half an hour later, they came across a small herd of large creatures that they've never seen before.

Just 200 feet away, was a herd of large Mammals. At first, they look like Rhinos, but they twice as big and closely related. It was a herd of Brontotheres.

Brontotheres are large Rhino like creatures from the Eocene, and found all across the Northern Hemisphere. Their horn like structure is actually all bone, not made of Keratin which a Rhino horn is made from. The males have them in a flat design, while females have more of a rounded shape.

Gorgon and the pack were unsure of what to make of these creatures.

But they can see a small calf among herd, staying by his mother.

So Gorgon decided to make the approach as they begin to move towards the herd. And soon, the Brontotheres saw them and took a defensive stance. Gorgon and the rest of the pack begin to circle them testing them for any weaknesses.

The pack knows they can't engage until Gorgon decides and chosen a target. But then, Gorgon noticed something of interest, not too far away a Brontothere calf has wandered away from the safety of the herd.

Gorgon quickly calls to the pack to engage on the calf, and the calf begins to run from the dinosaurs. But the inexperience teenager suddenly charges after the calf, and has soon caught up to the calf. He knocks he over, and then quickly begins to make the blow, but the calf suddenly starts to fight back actually ramming the dinosaur. And then, the Gorgosaur pins the calf under his foot, but before he can make the lethal blow. The calf's mother suddenly came in and hits him like a 2 ton truck.

The Gorgosaur was thrown back and hits the ground, and then the mother started to attack him as he tries to get back. But then, he was saved when the adults came and started to distract the mother from the teenager, and limps as fast as he could. Only escaping with a near broken femur, and minor rib sprang.

And the pack quickly falls back as the rest of herd came and the calf got behind his mother.

And the Teenage Gorgosaur, is left with an important lesson.

And he still has a lot to learn when hunting with the pack.

But on a hilltop, a pony photographer has actually witness and gotten picture of the whole hunt.

"Whoa, wait till other ponies see this." She said excitedly.

* * *

A few days later, Twilight was having a peaceful stroll through town, and Brachiosaur bellows were heard from a distance.

And then, she then noticed a few ponies gathered in groups, and appear to be looking at something. And then, she saw Bon Bon and Lyra looking at something on a magazine.

"Hey, Bon Bon. Hey, Lyra." Twilight greeted. "What are you looking at?"

"Something from the latest wildlife magazine." Lyra said. "Look!"

She then shows Twilight a page of Gorgon's pack hunting the Brontothere herd.

"Whoa! What happened?" Twilight asked.

"The photographer who took them witness the hunt." Bon Bon explained. "And the herd actually saved a calf from being lunch."

"Wow, who else knows about?" Twilight asked.

"All of Equestria by now possibly." Lyra said.

"Thanks for the info, bye!" Twilight walked away.

"See ya later, Twi!" Lyra waved.

As Twilight headed back to the castle, she was beginning to wonder about the new Mammals dealing Dinosaurs. Since certain animals deal with competition from one another. Yet, she thinks it might be the start was dealing with coexisting with each other. 3 months ago, Equestria was dealing with ponies and dinosaurs coexisting. And now it's ponies, dinosaur and ancient Mammals coexisting.

And soon, she returns the castle, and enters her library for a little reading.

* * *

Twilight soon enters the library, but discovered something very weird.

There was a crate, she went to have look. And she found no address of who sent it, she opens the lid, and found a chest similar to that of the Dinosaur Chest.

She then found a note, and brought it and reads it.

"Whoever looks through this chest, you'll discover the life style of the greatest animals to have lived after the Dinosaurs." Twilight read the note.

She then sets the note down, and brought the chest out. And opens the chest's lid, and inside was books, notes and charts on different kinds of Mammals.

"There are no words!" Twilight gasped as if she was in book and knowledge heaven.

* * *

Next Time:

Twilight and her friends will learn more about Mammals.

Species Shown:

Brontothere


	7. A New Chest of Knowledge

Twilight soon brought the others over to have a look, and were amazed of what they found.

"Wow, I can't believe how much stuff is in here." Starlight bringing out a few books.

"I know, it's amazing." Twilight beamed.

The books of on Mammal species, behavior, life style, and even their evolutionary history. And even on extinct species.

"Hey, this one seems to be on Cats." Rarity looking at a book on Cat species.

"This one seems to be on Whales." Rainbow looking through another.

"This chest seems to have everything about them." Spike said.

As Pinkie looks through a book, she then found a page with a Leptictidium. "Hey! This looks like the Kangaroo creature we found."

They went over and looked at it.

"The Leptictidium is 3 feet long, and lives in the forests of the Eocene." Twilight reads a page. "Their long legs mean that they probably hopped like a Kangaroo."

"Interesting." Starlight said.

"You know, this feels like when the chest appeared with the dinosaur book." Pinkie said.

"You're actually right Pinkie, it does." Twilight realized.

"You know, with strange things around, it's usually me thing." Said a voice as they looked and saw Discord on the book shelf. "Maybe if I wasn't so complex with these thing, I might decide to take it personally. And isn't this quite the deja vu."

"What is it, time this Discord?" Rainbow questioned.

"Well, I just happen to be stopping by." Discord explained and appeared from Rainbow's mane and came out big again. "And I happen to run into this little fella."

He then brought out an Epigaulus, which is a kind of Horned Gopher.

"Aw, who's this?" Fluttershy flew and held him.

"Some sort of Gopher I think." Discord said. "But I had nothing to do with the horn."

Twilight looks through a book, and soon a patch with a Epigaulus.

"I think I found a match." Twilight said. "It's called... Epigaulus.

"Bit of an odd name." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, quite weird." Applejack agreeing with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a rocky coast of eastern Equestria, a pony was out walking.

And then he saw something odd, he went for a closer look. And standing on the rocks, were what looked like Penguins.

But they aren't even related to them, it was a group of famous Seabirds called the Great Auk.

The Great Auk was one of the famous of extinct birds, they used to be found across the North Atlantic. But over hunting by Humans has sadly brought them to extinction around July 3, 1844.

Great Auks are actually more closely related to Puffins, but they can't fly like Penguins. So they can often be sometimes called the Penguin of the North.

These Birds haven't been seen for centuries, only the thing Humans have left are drawings, paintings, and stuffed specimens.

And surprisingly, the black and white coloration and the white patch near it's eye is almost similar to that of a Killer Whale. It's likely to help blend in as it was hard to see from above and below. Since Killer Whales were likely to have been the Auk's greatest predator other than Humans.

Great Auks also use rock ledges to lay their eggs, since being on land leaves them expose to land predators like Polar Bears. But likely Polar Bears don't live this far south. And the ledges seem unreachable from other predators such as the dinosaurs.

But the ledges can be reachable with some Mammal predators. And then, a Wolverine appeared attached by the chattering Birds. Has found a reachable spot to reach a nest. He soon climbs down towards the nest, luckily the parent wasn't around, but that leaves the chick vulnerable.

And soon, the Wolverine snatches the chick and rushes away as the other Auks noticed him and begins to ward him off as the mother returns.

With her chick gone, the mother will have to try again next nesting season.

And the Wolverine begins to feed, these members of the Weasel family are the toughest ever. Wolverines are known to drag prey 5 times their size, and can challenged a Grizzly Bear.

And as they Weasel feeds, another predator arrives on the scene. It's a Homotherium or the Scimitar Cat, it's another species of Sabertooth. And seems interested in the chick the Wolverine is eating.

The Wolverine soon turns to the Cat, and starts growling. The Homotherium is twice his size, but Wolverines can challenged even Cougars. The Wolverine starts growling at the Cat as she got closer.

The Homotherium growls and the 2 were in a growling contest as they circle each other. But soon, the Cat begins to move away from the Weasel as he soon got back to eating again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a forest further inland, a Deer was feeding off some grass.

But is unaware he's being watched.

Hiding in the bushes, was a large Dog like Mammal. He is an Amphicyon, a powerful predator with bone crushing jaws. The Amphicyon watches patiently as the Deer wanders closer, in order to make a kill, an ambush predator needs to be patient and either silently stalking within striking distance or let the prey come to him.

The Amphicyon kept dead still as his target got closer, and soon it with within striking distance.

And the Amphicyon lunges from his spot, and lands and pins the Deer on the ground and crushes the neck. The neck is the most vulnerable spot for a target, which is why most predators like Leopards usually aim for.

And soon, the Amphicyon begins to feed from the he soon buries his snout inside the rib cage, and then pulls out and chomps through a bone like it was a pretzel stick.

Amphicyon have one of the strongest jaws of any Mammals, easily enough to bite through bone.

For a pony, it would a horrible way to go.

* * *

Back at Twilight's castle they were going through the books and anything else in the chest.

Pinkie was going through a book on ancient Elephants, and then found a page with an Elephant with a weird head design with downward curve fang like tusks. And a shorter trunk than today's Elephants.

"Hey, look it this." Pinkie said.

They looked at the picture.

"Whoa, that's a weird Elephant." Spike said.

Twilight looks at the page. "The Deinotheres were perhaps the oddest of the Elephant family tree branch, with downward curved tusks, it was thought they used them to scrap bark from trees."

"A bit weird when it comes to looks." Rarity said.

"Got that right." Applejack said.

"I wonder what else might be there?" Starlight thought.

"Not sure." Twilight said. "But, it's something to look at."

And they continued to look through the chest to see what else there is.

* * *

Next Time:

Mammals go from big, to bigger.

They'll meet the Indricotheres.

Mammals that rival in size, the dinosaurs of old.

And creature from a world of the big, the bad, and the ugly.

 **Author's Note:**

 **The Brontothere I brought from Walking With Beasts. Which happens to be known as Embolotherium.**

 **Also, did I forget to mention other Cenozoic animals will appear as well?**

Species Shown:

Epigaulus/Horned Gopher

Great Auk

Wolverine

Homotherium/Scimitar Cat

Amphicyon


	8. Paraceratherium

A month has pass, and it is now spring. And things start to warm again, and dinosaurs as usual went about their lives of living. Some herds of them were seen with ancient Mammals.

One day, Twilight saw a herd of Iguanodon, and with them was an extinct species of Camlidae, called Aepycamelus. And they almost looked like a mixed of Llama and a Giraffe.

It's likely that the Aepycamelus are travelling with the Iguanodons for protection. And the Aepycamelus have a higher vantage look as if they can act as lookouts for predators.

This is actually one of the first sightings of dinosaurs and Mammals living in the herd.

Of course Twilight was amazed of seeing this, but then she turns to the Canterlot mountain, and sees that it still bares the scar of the great eruption that happened almost a year ago.

Twilight still sometimes get nightmares of that day, and that she nearly lost her life in the ash plume.

She still doesn't understand how not a single pony ever realized that it was a dormant volcano for all this time. She remembers one time that sometimes the volcano's barrel in the crater and sometimes be seal off by magma. It's likely why no one ever noticed it.

Twilight was so in tuned from the memory, that it was only a bellow broke her out of her trance.

"Huh?" Twilight looks around.

Soon, another bellow as heard, and she begins to follow where it came from.

She followed 3 more bellows before she arrived at the town's biggest lake. And there was a very large Mammal, at first glance it looked like a cross between a Rhino, Giraffe and an Elephant combined.

In fact, it was twice as big as an Elephant as well, and bigger than most Dinosaurs.

This was in fact, the largest land Mammal of all time.

Paraceratherium.

These giants lived in Mongolia in the Oligocene, 25 million years ago.

In fact, the Paraceratherium is actually a mother with a calf. The calf is a male, and is only 3 months old. When he was born, he was already 500 pounds.

Twilight watches from one side of the lake where the mother won't see her as a threat to her calf. And like Giraffes, she spreads her front legs, and lowers back down to drink.

The mother herself weighs 12 tons, and is too big for predators to even touch her. But her calf has a long way to go before reaching adulthood, and where a predator won't touch him.

Paraceratherium calves stay with their mothers for 3 years before being fully independent.

Not since the Dinosaurs has nature got this big.

Paraceratherium are related to Rhinos, but their size is in a different league. A fully grown male stands over 20 feet tall, and weighs in at 15 tons. That's equivalent to 8 modern Rhinos, 2 African Elephants, and 500 ponies.

No other land animal after even comes close.

Being big not only protects them from predators, but in their desert home, allows them too go for without food or water for days.

Soon, the mother and calf begin to head other to the trees to feed. Like Giraffes and some of the Sauropods, the mother Paraceratherium feeds on the highest branches. And all Giraffes, she has the tops of the branches to herself. Another advantage of being big, and to help reach branches, she has a hook like upper lip that acts like a finger. It's the same method with Black Rhinos with browsing in branches of bushes.

Nearby the mother and calf, was group of strange Gorilla like creature from the same region with Paraceratherium. They're called Chalicotheres, they stand 100 feet tall, and walk on their knuckles to keep their claws sharp and protected.

Twilight even noticed they eat similar to how Pandas do, but the Chalicothere's closest relatives are actually Horses, including her.

As the mother Paraceratherium browses, she has the tops of trees to herself. It's another advantage of being big.

Still living on his mother's milk, the calf wanders away and tries to copy her by reaching some branches that are barely from his reach.

However this is a bad time for him to wander off on his own. And Twilight is possible as well in trouble.

Just 60 feet away, was one of Mongolia Oligocene's top predator is stalking.

A Hyaenodon.

Despite the name, their not really relatives of Hyenas.

And the Hyaenodon watches from some rocks picking a target. Either the calf, Twilight, or the Chalicotheres.

After a few minutes, the Hyaenodon springs from his hiding place. And charges straight towards an unexpected Chalicothere as he turns and rears on his back legs. But the Hyaenodon leaps and caught the Chalicothere by the neck, and holds the animal to the ground.

And the Chalicothere howlers in painfully distress as the Hyaenodon bites down hard on the neck.

Hyaenodon's jaw have bone shattering force of over 1,000 pounds per square inch. One bite, breaks the Chalicothere's neck.

And soon, the Hyaenodon begins to feed.

They are capable of eating every part of a carcass, even the teeth.

Not today, he isn't going to get the chance. The local bullies have arrived, and he is outnumbered.

And then a roar was heard as the Hyaenodon turns and sees 3 Entelodonts roaring at him. And clearly they want the carcass, and Twilight piers her head from behind a rock and watches.

Entelodonts are large 6 foot devil versions of the Warthog.

Soon, one Entelodont came in and pulls a limb off of the carcass. And feeds as another joins him as the other roars to drive off the Hyaenodon. And soon, they begin to circle around the Hyaenodon, and soon he starts to run away as the Entelodonts begin to feed off the carcass.

The Hogs from Hell, have won the prize.

Twilight could hardly believe what happened, the roars were so loud that even the whole town heard them. And Entelodonts and Hyaenodons are serious competition in Mongolia, and one fossil of a Hyaenodon shoulder blade showed it busted from a Entelodont skull bump. Proving they are deadly enemies with each other.

Not wanting to stick around any longer, Twilight begins to move away from the killer hogs.

And heads back to the lake, and see the calf Paraceratherium back with his mother. Can close by her, was a mother Bear Dog and her 2 cubs. The Bear Dog happens to be related to both Bears and Dogs.

And soon, Twilight decides to head back to the castle to see of what she can know about them.

* * *

Next Time:

Twilight and her friends discover the origins of their past.

And discover their past was once a world where they were prey.

Species Shown:

Aepycamelus

Paraceratherium

Chalicothere

Hyaenodon

Entelodont


	9. The Origins of Ponykind

A few days later, Twilight was reading through the book on Mammal ancestry. She found a different number of family free branches that led to different animals. Including the ones seen today.

And most Mammal origins stared with the least likely of creatures.

The book even said that Whales once stared out as land living animals. About a Wolf like creature, and soon took to the water. Or how Elephants started out with a small Hippo like creature. Or Giraffes as Deer like creatures with weird horn designs.

"I wonder how pony origins started?" Twilight wondered.

She then sets the book down, and heads outside. And then Spike appeared.

"Twilight, there's something you gotta see!" Spike said.

Twilight begins to follow Spike.

* * *

They soon met with the others, and near the Everfree Forest, was a group of miniature Horses. No bigger than Cats.

"Whoa, what are they?" Rainbow wondered.

"Some kind of mini Horse I think." Starlight said.

These early Horses are in fact the Mane 6's earliest original ancestors called Propalaeotherium. This is in fact how Horses started, small creatures in the forest.

The Propalaeotherium don't even have hooves yet, but have 4 hoof like toes.

They lived in the region with Leptictidium, in the forests of Germany in the Eocene.

At that time, Propalaeotherium shared it's forest home with other animals. Like early Lemur like Primates, Crocodiles, and a large predatory Bird that terrorized the forest.

And since they came from a forest where every tree could hide a predator, the Horses live on a knife edge. Ready to spring at the slightest sound.

The Propalaeotherium appear to be searching through the leaf litter for any grapes by a bush of them.

They used to worry about the predatory Birds, but now it's Dinosaurs they have to be careful of.

And unknowingly to the group, and the Propalaeotherium. A young Baryonyx is hiding in an ambush spot, waiting for the right moment to strike.

He begins to move a little closer, but then a stick fell off from a tree, and it hits small bush. It only made a small sound, but it was enough to put a Propalaeotherium on high alert and squeals and then runs off.

And then the Baryonyx ran out from his hiding place, and the other early Horses and the Mane 7 ran away. And the Baryonyx gives up the hunt from losing the element of surprise.

And soon, the Mane 7 reached a lake and came to a stop.

"Whoa, that was close." Spike said.

"Sure was, and I think we lost him." Twilight looking back.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Equestria on the plains.

An Allosaurus is out hunting, and hiding behind a hill as he eyes a herd of unusual herd of Horses.

They are a herd Quagga.

An extinct species of Zebra that died out on August 12, 1883. But they are actually a tan color, and half their bodies are covered in dark brown stripes. They are close relatives to Zecora.

The Allosaurus waits for the herd to move closer so he'll have a bigger chance at catching one. But Horses are not the easiest to catch, if spotted too early, the Quagga will run quite a distance longer than the Allosaurus.

Is will be a question of speed vs stamina.

Soon, the herd was in striking distance, and then the Allosaurus charges towards the herd as the Quaggas started running as the Allosaurus chase after them. The Allosaurus slowly starts to gain on the herd, but then her trips over a log. And then he stumbles and falls over rolled across the plain several yards before stopping. And as soon as he regains his sense, he begin to climb onto his feet and shakes his head.

And he sees the Quagga herd running off, and he roars in frustration of losing a meal.

* * *

Back at Ponyville, as the Mane 7 were in the library reading on Propalaeotherium.

Over at a lake, a lone Propalaeotherium wanders from the safety of the forest and into the open to drink. Moving into the open, means making himself expose and vulnerable to larger predators.

He looks around to be he's alone, he bends down and starts to drink, but he is unaware that something is lurking in the depths.

Underwater just 5 feet away from the Horse, was a water dwelling Mammal. He almost looks like a furry Crocodile at 10 feet long, but he is a hunting Mammal called...

Ambulocetus.

A predatory semi-aquatic hunting Mammal, but seems more home in the water. Although his previous ancestor hunted on land, but took a level of hunting. He is the earliest descendant of some of the greatest group of Mammals, he's the earliest form, of Whale. Ambulocetus in fact means, Walking Whale. He even hear underwater due to a feature with his lower jaw since he has no ears.

After 10 million years of evolution, the Ambulocetus' descendants front limbs will become flippers. And the tail will form into a fluke. He even has the swimming motion of a Whale or a Dolphin. He's body moves up and down, and not side to side.

And then, the Ambulocetus lunges from the water like a Crocodile, and then the Propalaeotherium reacts at the last second. And he takes off running and retreats back into the forest.

And the Ambulocetus retreats back into the water so he can be ready for another ambush.

This time, the Ambulocetus fails. But he will try again, and again.

And back in his home of Pakistan 49 million BC, and was something with the big future.

He is the ancestor of the Whales, the most magnificent dynasty of Mammals.

And Mammals, are about to retake over the world.

* * *

Next Time:

Twilight and her friends will meet the descendants of the Ambulocetus, become the true masters of the Oceans.

On land to, Mammals once shrug off their early beginnings.

To reclaim of being the largest, and fiercest animals...

On the planet.

Species Shown:

Propalaeotherium

Quagga

Ambulocetus


	10. Whale Killer

When the Dinosaurs returned, so too have the gigantic Marine Reptiles that once again terrorized the Oceans.

And once again, the Sharks are prey.

Out in the open sea, 4 miles off shore. A pair of Sharks circle around a school of fish.

But there are now awesome, new Monsters of the Deep.

Below them, a large creature with a Snake like appearance emerges from the gloom. But it wasn't a Mosasaur, and then the predator was revealed to be some kind of ancient Whale, and she snatches one of the Sharks, and tosses and throws the Shark like a rag doll.

And soon, the Whale swims off leaving a small trail of blood from it's jaws.

The original giant Whales have returned.

Forget the gentle filter feeders that swim around today.

From their time, every Whale...

Is a killer.

* * *

Nearly all Mammals have to go down to the water, to drink. And even to most unlikely of them, can swim.

Most might not think that an Elephant will go out of it's depth. But many do so, quite often.

Some scientist, even believe that the Elephant's ancestors once spent much of their time in water. And that their trunk, first evolve as a device to help them breath there, as a snorkel.

It's certainly true, that Elephants even now great with bathing. And will swim across deep channels, if they really want too.

But there are some Mammals that swim so much, that water has become their true home.

On a peaceful day in Ponyville, Fluttershy and Twilight were doing a field trip with some students. And were over at Fluttershy's animal sanctuary with a lesson, on Manatees.

When Twilight was a little filly, Manatees were some of her favorite animals.

They were in a shallow pool of water with 3 Manatees, and as well as learning, they were also giving them some plants to feed. Since Manatees are the only Marine Mammal that is a herbivore.

And Manatees still carry the same characteristics from their ancestors, as gentle grazers.

But, what were those vegetarian ancestors?

Very few even knows.

Some characteristics, link Manatees to Elephants. In particular, their teeth. These, like those of Elephants, are flat grinding molars. As they are wore down by the coarse grass, their replace by new ones that erupt at the back of the jaw. And slowly move forward.

Manatees are so big, that nothing much attacks them. And with plenty of vegetation, there's no need for them to be swift swimmers.

Their forelimbs have become short flippers, that can be used as paddles, or to gently walk along the bottom. They still carry nails, leftovers of their terrestrial past. Their hind legs have disappeared all together, and they propelled themselves with slow powerful swipes of their huge rounded tails.

Their bristled upper lip, is so well muscle, that they can use it to grasp leaves, rip them up, and push them into their mouth. So they have quiet, gentle lives in the shallow freshwater creeks and rivers. Their other name, is Sea Cow.

* * *

After class, everyone went home for the weekend.

And Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy were getting ready to bring Silverstream to Mt Aris.

And soon, they boarded the train, and begin to head to for Mt Aris.

And a few hours later, they finally reached the station to the mountain.

And they went onto the shoreline.

"Boy, it's good to be home." Silverstream said.

"I wonder what we do?" Fluttershy thought.

"Don't know." Rainbow replied.

"Silverstream!" Called a voice.

And then Skystar appeared and hugged her cousin.

"Hi, Skystar." Silverstream smiled.

"Hey, I was just about to check out the shallows and lagoon nearby." Skystar said. "Wanna come?"

"I don't see why not." Twilight shrugged.

They all entered the water, and transformed into their Seapony forms. And they begin to follow Skystar.

* * *

15 minutes later, they soon enter a mangrove swamp that runs somewhere inland to the ocean. And they begin to explore around the mangrove trees as a Mangrove Snake slithers through the branches above them.

Also among the branches, is a group of Eocene Monkeys called Apidium. These Monkeys at the moment are waiting for the tide to lower enough to them to safely leap across. And 10 minutes ago, one of them was killed and eaten by a Bull Shark.

And as they swim up the channel, Rainbow then noticed something ahead.

"Hey, what's that?" Rainbow called.

The others turned to where she was pointing, and ahead was some sort of amphibious Mammal. They poked their head to the surface as one of them went up for air.

Right in front of them, was the earliest ancestor of the Elephants.

Moeritherium.

And there was a group of 4 of them. Luckily the water isn't very dangerous for the Moeritherium, they spend most of their day here. Although they're shape like Hippos, and look a bit like Pigs. Moeritherium are related to neither.

They swam up to one as it feeds on the sea grass. They looked closer as they then realized the nose seems familiar. It's nose reveals it's true family family connection, the nostrils and upper lip have joined together and became a muscular unit, to help grasp food.

"Is it me, or does that nose seem like a trunk to you?" Silverstream questioned.

"Wait! I've read about them." Twilight remembered suddenly. "This may sound crazy, but these are the earliest relatives of the Elephant."

"What?! Get out of here!" Rainbow thought she was kidding.

"I'm serious, one of the books I read mention them." Twilight said. "Look how that nose is like a trunk."

At 440 pounds, the Moeritherium seems to be too big for the Sharks that swim up the channels.

Soon, they follow one Moeritherium as he swims off to find any new growth.

But they unaware that they're heading towards a marine predator.

Coming from another channel, a large Marine Mammal swimming up the channel for anything to eat. She is in fact, a Whale.

Basilosaurus.

60 feet of predatory Whale, and 4 times to length of a Great White Shark. She weighs 60 tons, and probably the largest animal on Earth of her time.

And the Basilosaurus begins to close in on the group. But luckily they got onto a sandbar just in time.

And as the Basilosaurus raises up for air, and went back under.

"Whoa, is that a Whale?" Rainbow looking at her.

"I think it is." Twilight said. "But very odd looking."

But the hungry Basilosaurus isn't about to give up yet.

This Basilosaurus extremely hungry, months since she last well fed herself. But hunger is the least of her worries, she's heavily pregnant, and needs to feed.

Not wanting to leave the Moeritherium, nor Fluttershy who refuses to him. They were force to wait for the Basilosaurus to leave, but half an hour into the wait. The tide starts to come in, and were soon help to their knees in water.

And soon, the Basilosaurus will reach them.

"Any of you see her?" Twilight looking at the water around them.

"Lost sight of her, she could anywhere and we wouldn't know it." Rainbow said.

As they looked, a small swell behind them begins to form and moves towards them. Below, it was the Basilosaurus moving in ready to snatch any of them.

And by the time they saw it, the Basilosaurus lunges but then suddenly becomes stuck on the sand.

In her desperation, she has attacked too early. And run on ground.

The Basilosaurus struggles to wiggle herself back to deeper water. And then, the Moeritherium saw his chance. And he and Twilight and the others quickly dove into the water, turn into Seaponies, and they start to make a break for it.

And soon the Whale has got herself back into deeper water.

But by the time already worked herself free, the Moeritherium and the group has escape into the shallower channels. Where even the starving Basilosaurus won't follow.

But Twilight and the others quickly hid among the Mangroves as the Whale swam by without seeing them.

And for the Whale, the mangroves were proving no better than the open sea.

Basilosaurus eats on average 176 pounds of food, and she desperately needs it.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the beach, a few Loggerhead Sea Turtles were returning to the water after finishing a night laying eggs.

And several yards away, a large Dog like Mammal appeared. And sniffs a single backbone of a Whale.

He's called Andrewsarchus, a large carnivore as tall as a Horse. And weighs close to a ton.

Nearby, the remaining Turtles are still heading to the water. And the Andrewsarchus noticed them, at first he wasn't sure what to make of them. And soon, his curiosity drives to trot over to the closest Turtle.

Despite appearances, he is not related to scavengers like Dogs or Hyenas. But he's actually more closely related to the Mammals that branch off between Hippos and Whales.

And he is the largest land Mammal predator ever.

Soon, the Andrewsrachus got to the Turtle as she enters the water. And begins to head away, and soon stumbles upon another Turtle. At first he sniffs the Turtle, but then his 3 foot bone crushing jaws grabs hold of the Turtle.

And soon, the Andrewsarchus starts feeding.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight and the others headed away from the mangroves and into the shallows.

But soon, the female Basilosaurus from earlier came into view.

"Uh, oh, it's her again." Rainbow announced.

But luckily, the Basilosaurus doesn't seem interested in them. Even though they're perfect prey size for her.

But then suddenly the sea around them is full is the activity, of a group of smaller Whales, called Dorudon.

Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Silverstream and Skystar watches the Dorudons leap out of the water, and swam around them. And they seem to have similar behavior to Dolphins.

And soon, the Dorudons swam around near the Basilosaurus. But this isn't a friendly greeting, they are trying to drive her away. And soon the Basilosaurus swims off.

The reason for this, is that the Dorudons have calves somewhere nearby. And Dorudons are usually prey for Basilosaurus.

Dorudon means Spear Tooth, and they are the actual descendants that led to the Whales of today. And despite their size, Basilosaurus is surprisingly more of a Whale living in the shallows.

But both species lived in the same region of the legendary Tethys Ocean. In an area that now is now the largest desert on Earth, the Sahara.

Twilight and the others follow the Basilosaurus, down to the seabed.

And then, with a good swing of her tail, the Basilosaurus drags herself across the sand to get rid of any parasites that might be on her skin.

As she is doing this, Twilight noticed near the base of her tail. Were 2 tiny back legs, she has never seen this before in Whales. Both Basilosaurus and Dorudon have them, they were at the point of evolution when the back legs were slowly disappearing into the body.

But Whales still carry a single leg bone, the leftover of their land living ancestors.

For an animal that hunts with speed, keeping her body sleek and streamlined is important.

She is ready, to going hunting Whales.

* * *

Twilight and group decided to swim off, and soon came across the Dorudons again in a lagoon.

And they found several calves, some of them only a few days old.

It's likely Dorudons have choose this place for a calving ground. Whales look for warm waters to have calves.

But the calves area already in mortal danger, the Basilosaurus has found the lagoon.

She was soon spotted, and the adults begin to lead the calves away.

Coming together, the Dorudon adults started attacking her by slamming themselves into the female. Not wanting to risk her unborn calf getting hit, she begins to move away.

And calm is restore.

But it won't last, for long.

The suddenly, the female Basilosaurus came back.

This is a hungry mother.

The Dorudons and Twilight and her friends begin to flee from the mother. But as a mother and calf flee, the Basilosaurus then snatches the calf in her jaws. And swims off, over the next few hours as Twilight and the others left the lagoon. The mother Basilosaurus caught and ate 2 more calves.

And will continue to come for the next few days.

* * *

Soon, Twilight and the others returned to the beach only a half mile from Mt Aris.

"You guys okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." Rainbow replied. "That Whale must've have been really hungry."

"But why?" Silverstream said.

Twilight then thinks, and then thought of something.

"I think, she's carrying a baby." Twilight said.

"Are you sure, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's likely." Twilight said.

And they looked out to the sea.

* * *

A few weeks later, and the female Basilosaurus swims across the ocean.

But this time, she is not alone.

And then, a little calf only a week old appears from behind his mother.

He is only 20 feet long, and weighing 2 tons.

And soon, they had company when a mother Humpback Whale and her calf, a little 2 month old daughter swam into view.

And luckily, neither of them see each other as a threat to their calves.

And the mother Basilosaurus and her calf continues to swim out into the open sea.

* * *

Next Time:

Twilight and her friends will discover the true success of Mammals.

And how they'd took over after the dinosaurs.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah honestly, I only guess that Manatees might be one of Twilight's favorite animals.**

Species Shown:

West Indian Manatee

Apidium

Moertherium

Basilosaurus

Andrewsarchus

Dorudon

Humpback Whale


	11. The Success of Mammals

On a peaceful day, after finishing teaching for the day. Twilight heads into her castle to do a little reading.

She then pulls out of the books in the Mammal Chest, and starts to read.

As she reads, she found a section that got her interest.

"What's that?" She wondered.

She reads the section as it explains that Mammals first appeared the same time with the Dinosaurs. But Dinosaurs quickly soon took over, and for 165 million years, the Mammals were hiding in the shadows as small Shrew like animals.

But when the meteor slammed into the Earth, 65 million years ago and wipe out the Dinosaurs. Mammals survived for their small size and hiding underground. Soon after the dust cleared, and the planet fully recovered. That Mammals started to diverse and multiple, into a different range of animals.

And soon, they got bigger and larger. And soon rival the Dinosaurs in size and ferocity.

But one group, took a remarkable step into Mammal evolution.

Some Mammals, took to the water. And started to grow bigger, and soon became the largest animals on Earth.

The Whales.

Whales are proof, of the true success of Mammals.

And soon, Bats appeared and became the only the Mammals to evolved powered flight.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Equestria, in a landscape of forest and savannah, lived a different number of ancient Mammals.

A group of 3 ponies were out enjoying themselves, and over at a small pond. They were looking at and taking pictures of a small group of Mammals called Ancylotherium.

An ancient type of animal, and was once widespread. But the last survivors lived in Africa around 3 million years ago.

Luckily for the ponies, Ancylotheriums are harmless creatures.

But is more than you can say for the group of arriving large Elephants.

But they weren't Elephants today, they were Deinotherium. The biggest animals of their African home of their time. Unlike their modern relatives, Deinotherium has a shorter trunk, and has downward curved fang like tusks. Which were used to scrap bark from trees, since Elephants can eat just about any type of plants.

They can get 13 feet high, and weigh over 8 tons.

And then, the 3 ponies were driven off by a young Deinotherium.

* * *

After getting to a safe distance from the Deinotheriums, the ponies went exploring an area of grassland.

They went different way as they explored.

But for one pony, his death warrant is about to be singed.

20 feet behind him, and stalking every closer. Was a Sabertooth Cat the size of a Jaguar, is slowly approaching him from behind.

And then, once close enough. The Cat lunges and delivers a fatal blow to the neck, and the 2 ponies were forced to flee from the area.

And soon, the Cat begins to drag it's meal to an area to feed.

It was Dinofelis, meaning Terrible Cat.

And 3 million years ago, as the dawn of ponies that Unicorns and Pegasuses were appearing. They were the killer of Ponies, but these Cats don't have the speed to bring down fast running herbivores. But stalking from behind has done the trick with these one. And are better at slower prey, where they can killed easily, and eat quickly.

Ponies now are the dominant species, and are no longer easy targets.

But long ago, their relatives, are prey.

And soon, the Dinofelis climbs up a tree to feed. To avoid attracting larger predators, and which Leopards do.

* * *

In a different section of the grassland, the 2 ponies came to a stop to breath.

But then, they saw a very odd creature.

It was Platybelodon, a species of Elephant. But it has one of the weirdest head designs, it's lower jaw is shaped like a shovel and it's trunk was shaped with it.

Platybelodons possibly used them to feed off reeds and other water plants. And the jaw to act as a shovel to scoop a huge amount of food.

And nearby, at the edge of the lake was 2 large Birds with long necks. They were Moas, extinct species from New Zealand.

Moas were once thought to have held their necks more upright, but it's now believe they held them more horizontal. When they're heads are held up they can be 10 feet tall.

But even though Moas are the largest land Birds, they're not completely safe, from their worse predator.

Flying overhead, was an Eagle. But it's unlike any Eagle, alive today.

It was Harpagornis or the Haast's Eagle.

With a wingspan of over 9 feet, and talons like grappling hooks. This is the largest Eagle ever.

The Haast's Eagle is the top predator of New Zealand, Moas are one of it's prey, and it was thought they were big enough to see Humans as prey.

The giant Eagle watches overhead of the Moas, and even sees the 2 ponies below. But luckily, the Eagle has recently eaten and flies off to rest.

Haast's Eagles hunting Moas as prey is actually proven as some Moa bones were found with puncture holes in the backbone and ribs. Meaning that the Eagle would jab their talons to stun them.

The reason Haast's Eagles became extinct is due to competition with Humans as they were hunting their main food source. The Moas, they even took Moa eggs, and once they were gone, the Eagles followed.

In over hunting animals to extinction, some most cases, it makes Humans the real monsters than the ones they met.

* * *

Back in Twilight's castle, she continues to read and even though most extinct species were unrecognizable.

Some species were seen that ponies have actually dug up bones of. Like the fangs of Cats, skulls of Elephants. And in some areas, even teeth of Sharks.

"I wonder how big our world is?" Twilight wondered.

What Twilight barely realized, she that the world is getting a whole lot even bigger.

* * *

Next Time:

The lost continent, of South America.

A world of strange, exotic giants.

And a legendary killer.

Smilodon, the largest of all the Sabertooth Cats.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I apologize for the absence yesterday, my place with no internet, and then the power went out.**

Species Shown:

Ancylotherium

Deinotherium

Dinofelis

Platybelodon

Moa

Harpagornis/Haast's Eagle


	12. Sabertooth

**3 Months Earlier**

At a large field, 5 miles from Ponyville. All was calm.

But they it was disturb when a cub of Cat of some kind is being chased by 2 Albertosaurus.

And soon, one Albertosaur quickly gains on the cub. And knocks it off it's feet.

For almost a year, Albertosaurus was one of the most powerful predators.

But recently, a new breed of killer has arrived. One fierce enough to terrorize the Albertosaurs.

Then suddenly as the Albertosaur begin to make the kill. A large Sabertooth Cat suddenly appeared, and he confronts the 2 Dinosaurs has the cub got next to him.

And soon, the 2 Dinosaurs ran off, as the Cat roars out.

Smilodon.

The fabled Sabertooth.

The most powerful Big Cat of all time.

The male Smilodon roars out in triumph.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Everything was calm in Ponyville, and recently in the last few weeks. New ancient Mammals have been seem.

And recently, a group of Sabertooth Cats arrives. For once, this is something Twilight was more familiar with, since some bones of Cats with knife like fangs were found.

Pinkie often calls them Sabertooth Tigers. But there is no such thing as a Sabertooth Tiger. The correct name for these beasts is Sabertooth Cats. And there have been many different species. The largest of them all, at 660 pounds...

Is Smilodon, meaning Knife Tooth.

And when Twilight and Fluttershy observe them, they actually lived in similar family groups like that of Lions. The pride is made of 4 adult females, and youngsters. And surprisingly, 2 males. 2 males is rare to see in Lions, but they do happen sometimes when 2 brothers worked togethers, and that's what they are. But sometimes, occasionally, a pride could have 3 males in charge.

Smilodon origins came from, and appeared from grassland. From one of the strangest continents on Earth.

Since splitting from Antarctica, 30 million years ago. South America has been isolated from the rest of the world. And as a result, it's animals are unique. Oddities thrive there, like Doedicurus. A spiky tailed relative of the Armadillo, the size of a car.

Even the large herds of herbivores are exotic. The Macrauchenia, are unrelated to any modern Mammal.

Even though they look like Camelids with a trunk like nose.

And then of course, there are the native predators. The flightless Terror Birds.

But they're not much to look at yet.

But the isolation of these animals, came to an end when the movement of the South American continent. Caused it to collided with North America. Across a land bridge, came new groups of Mammals to colonize this exotic world.

Life there, was never the same again.

Cats were among those colonists. Not Cat has ever set foot in South America till then.

Original from North American, Smilodon came to South America 2 millions years ago.

But the Smilodon pride's 2 males were not the original male. 3 months ago, they've taken over the group and driven the male away.

He was a 7 year old male, and is missing half a left saber. Which hints his name, Half-Tooth.

After defeated him, Half-Tooth's cubs were killed by the brothers. Which is the same thing happens with Lions when a new male takes over and eliminates the previous bloodline of the last male. Which may seem like a pointless act of violence. But will focus of bringing the brother's offspring and bringing the next generation. But the adolescents were actually spared, and because their almost old enough to mate.

* * *

In a forest over a mile away, a lone male Smilodon wanders in a forest. And is missing half a left saber.

He is in fact Half-Tooth.

So far, he hasn't been able to find anything to eat. For 3 years, Half-Tooth hasn't had to feed himself since the females did most of the hunting. In Lions, 90% of the hunts were females. The male does join them on hunt when need to.

But the dense undergrowth has a colossus.

Nearby, a large clawed hand reaches a branch.

A Sloth.

But this is no ordinary Sloth.

It's Megatherium. A Giant Ground Sloth.

The Megatherium feeds from a tree, and another is close by.

It has huge claws, is 20 feet from nose to tail. Stands 12 feet at it's hind legs. And weighs 8,000 pounds. A very different monster from it's relatives, the gentle Tree Sloths.

Nearby, Half-Tooth watches them. But Smilodon would never dare attack such a giant.

The Sloth also poses impressive defenses. Small bones beneath their skin act like chain mail. Adults are almost indestructible.

Half-Tooth wisely gives them a wide space.

And soon, he begins to move away.

* * *

At Ponyville, Twilight and her friends were watching a herd of Macrauchenia.

"Boy, those guys sure are funny looking." Pinkie said.

"Sure are, Pinkie." Spike said. "They're like Camels with trunks or something."

"I guess in some places, animals are very odd." Twilight said.

But these creatures, are prime targets, for Smilodon.

Some distance away from the group, the Smilodon females are stalking towards the herd. Using the same method in Lions, one females circles round the herd as the other females wait in an area.

Macrauchenia are fast, wary animals. And getting close enough to kill one, that's endless patience.

The females work as a pack, and begins to set the trap. They have been closing in on this for 2 hours now. Smilodon are powerful killers, but they're not built for long chases. Unless they get close, they don't stand a chance.

It will be a question, against speed and stamina.

Slowly, the Smilodon begin to ready.

One false move, and they'll have to start all over again.

And then, after a few moments. The lead female erupts form her hiding place, and the Macrauchenia starts to flee as she chased after them. And soon they were driven towards the other females as they start to join in on the chase.

And soon, the Cats have chosen a victim. And begin to close in.

The chosen Macrauchenia runs as one of the Smilodons begin to close in from behind. But she has amazing turning even at full speed. And she quickly jolts a slight left wrong footing her pursuer.

But that's why Smilodon hunt in groups.

A 2nd Cat, brings her down.

The 2nd Smilodon quickly pounces on the Macrauchenia, and was able to slow her down. And the Cat got on her back and holds her as the rest of the Macrauchenias leave the area.

Twilight and the others saw the whole thing, and were speechless.

They watched as the Macrauchenia desperately tries to escape the Cat's grasp. And soon a 2nd Smilodon appeared and grabs hold of her.

Surprisingly, as the Cats fight to restrain their prey. They do not use their infamous teeth, in case they break them.

Soon, the Macrauchenia was brought onto her side.

First, they work together to pin down the struggling animal. Under the weight of their bodies. Only when the prey is totally subdued. Are the famous saber drawn.

Once the Macrauchenia is subdued and helpless, and the Smilodon then stabs her famous 8 inch long fangs into her throat.

They are amazing tools for killing, their teeth cuts the blood supply, and strangle the windpipe. One bite, and the prey is dead.

But these are the original double edge swords. The lethal 8 inch sabers, are actually quite fragile.

Soon, the rest of the pride appeared and begins to feed.

They cannot bite into bone, and so Smilodon can only eat the fleshier parts of a carcass. They is very wasteful, something that hasn't gone unnoticed by other carnivores on the grasslands of South America.

Before long, 2 Gorgosaurs arrived on the scene. And wait patiently for their turn, and even though they weigh 7 times heavier. They are outnumbered by 2 to 5 feeding Smilodon.

Both predators are the top predators of their time, and neither want to risk injury.

And so, the Gorgosaurus can simply wait for their turn.

The Terror Birds that Smilodon replaced as top predators, were able to find new ways of living. Thanks to the Cats.

Eventually, the Smilodon have eaten and much as their sabers will allow them. And had their fill, and they begin to move away.

Leaving the carcass to the Gorgosaurs to finish.

And they begin to feed.

* * *

A week later, Twilight and Rainbow watched a pair of Doedicurus fighting.

These giant Armadillos are not only well armored. They are huge. These ancient relatives of the Armadillo weigh 300 times heavier. Their spiked tails clubs alone weigh 88 pounds, as much as a cannonball.

And soon, one of the males backs down and leaves.

After leaving the Doedicurus, they soon came across the Smilodon pride feeding.

They've been making a kill every few days. And are feeding well today.

As usual, scavengers are not far away.

But on this occasion, there is another scavenger. A Megatherium.

And then, a Megatherium appeared heading towards the kill.

They might be herbivores, but they'll occasionally go for carrion to supplement their diet.

And when they do...

Nothing, gets in their way.

The Smilodon soon saw the approaching Sloth, and one of the brothers confronts the Megatherium as he rears up standing tall. But then, the brother make a careless move of signing his death warrant. And the Megatherium then swatted his enormous claw into the Cat.

And the Sloth bellows and the blow was enough to kill him.

And the Megatherium approaches the carcass.

One of the brothers has been killed. The rest of the Smildon quickly abandon the kill to the giant.

And the other Smilodons and the remaining brother retreats.

In the blink of an eye, the Megatherium has changed everything for the pride.

Now, there's only 1 brother left.

* * *

Within days later, Half-Tooth suddenly reappears.

Half-Tooth nears a tree not too far away from Fluttershy's cottage. And sniffs it.

He must've been closely monitoring his old territory.

So sensitive, is the sense of smell in Cats. That he can tell the identity, and even the health of a male who has left his scent. This this case, the marks are easy to know. Where there is once 2 males, now there is only 1.

* * *

Somewhere else where, with the pride, things are going bad with the remaining male.

He was not the dominant of the 2 brothers, and the females appear unsettled again.

And soon, the brother heads off.

But it is not the females that the lone brother is worried about. It is only a matter of time before other males come looking for trouble.

And the lone brother heads out for a territorial patrol that Lions do as well. And marks a tree.

And continues to patrol his territory.

But a challenge will come sooner, than the brother expects.

* * *

Somewhere, Half-Tooth is close.

Half-Tooth is back, encouraged by the signals. He is wasting no time, in trying to reclaim the pride.

And he soon arrives where the brother and sniffs the area

A fresh scent trail, leads him on.

Almost 10 minutes later, Half-Tooth soon finds the brother drinking at a stream.

3 months after losing to the brothers, Half-Tooth is once again, about to fight for this territory.

And then, Half-Tooth roars out to the brother. And soon, the 2 males confront each other.

The odds this time, have evened up.

The Smilodon growled, and they lashed out into a fight. And Half-Tooth easily overpowers him. And within a few moments, the brother quickly flees. And Half-Tooth roars out in triumph.

The fight is brief, and brutal. But Half-Tooth triumphs.

And Half-Tooth continues to roar out.

* * *

An hour later, the brother is out on a field. But the fight has left him injured.

The brother is defeated, and fatality injured.

He looked like he won't be able to stand for much longer.

2 hours later, the brother was dead.

Unlike Half-Tooth, this Cat will get no 2nd chance.

And soon, 2 Albertosaurus appeared and feed on the carcass.

The short, violent reign of the brothers...

Is over.

* * *

2 months later, finds Half-Tooth with new arrivals of his own.

Half-Tooth has recently became a father again with 4 week old cubs.

And once again, he is king.

And Half-Tooth's pride soon heads out for a hunt. And from her castle, Twilight watches as they head out.

Smilodon are very successful predators. And survived up until as recently as 10,000 years old.

But eventually, the world around them, changed too much. The climate became cooler and drier in their South American grassland home. The larger prey they specialized in killing, disappeared.

In South American.

The Sabertooth World...

Came to an end.

But in Equestria.

It has returned.

* * *

Next Time:

A new arrival of Mammals appeared.

But these ones are built for the cold.

 **Author's Note:**

 **After some thinking, I've decided to rewrite chap 13 to 17 of A New Island: Fallen Kingdom to fix a few things.**

 **And don't worry, the Terror Birds will make their appearance.**

Species Shown:

Smilodon

Doedicurus

Macrauchenia

Megatherium


	13. Winter's Arrival

Time has pass, and winter is beginning to set.

And once again, the Dinosaurs begin to long trek south.

Some Mammals followed to find more suitable places to spend the winter. While others, get ready for hibernation.

But Mammals are the ultimate survivors in winter, their warm blooded features help them deal with the cold winter. Though some Mammals, are more adapted for life of the cold.

In Ponyville, everyone was setting up for the season. And as usual, Dinosaurs are not too far away. As the herds traveled, some members broke off to feed from the remaining plants.

Nearby, Twilight was out for a little stroll through town. And everything is going smoothly.

"Nothing like a peaceful day." Twilight sighed happily.

"Hey, Twilight." Starlight trotted next to her.

"Hey Starlight, what's up?" Twilight smiled.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to say hi." Starlight said.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles south, a herd of Edmontosaurus is travelling south for the winter.

But at the back of the herd, a young Edmontosaurus is having trouble keeping up from the snow. An elderly male stays with him, and he is a veteran with 30 migrations of experience behind him.

Nearby, camouflaged among the snow, was a large white Cat.

On the snowscape, a Lion might seem out of place. But they were common in Europe during Ice Age times. And a baby Dinosaur in trouble, is just the sort of thing to bring this Cave Lion out of it's den.

The Cave Lion slowly stalks behind the 2 Edmontosaurs, luckily they haven't noticed the Lion yet. And with a 4 ton adult be his side, the youngster is safe for now. But the Lion will just have to wait until the adult's guard slips.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Equestria.

A lone pony was gathering some old branches for firewood. He's trying to gather up enough to supply for a whole month.

And so far, he was almost a full wagon.

But some distance away, was a large furry Mammal.

It was a Woolly Rhino.

The Woolly Rhino is one of the few Mammals that don't travel south for winter. And he approaches a scrub of grass to feed. They are very short sighted. And this huge male has not even noticed the Pony just 200 feet away.

The Pony continues gathering branches.

For a while, the Pony doesn't noticed the Rhino either.

The Pony soon heads into the clearing, and it wasn't until a snort from the Rhino got his attention as he quickly turns to him and froze.

Woolly Rhinos are easily started, but will charged at anything that surprises them.

Even at this distance, he won't see the Pony. But his sense of smell is better than his sight.

Then, the Rhino perks his head up and sniffs, feeling he wasn't alone here.

The Rhino, has picked up the scent.

The moment he picked up the scent, the Rhino starts to charge right at him. And the Pony takes off running, but slowly the Woolly Rhino gains on the Pony.

And then, the Rhino flung the Pony into the air by a single swung of his horn. And the Pony hits the ground.

Soon, the Rhino lost interest, and begins to leave the area. And for a few moments, the Pony lied completely still. And soon stirs, and coughs a bit.

The nearest town is only 2 miles away. He'll be lucky if someone came looking for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, a quarter mile outside of Ponyville.

2 giant Deer fight as they clashed their enormous antlers together.

They are the Megaloceros, the Irish Elk.

For them, it is a time to for the males for fight over the group of females close by. Winner that's all.

The Megaloceros is a giant type of Deer, at 6.5 feet tall. They're as tall as a Moose, but with antlers 12 feet across. Each as long as a person.

It's a real surprise they can even hold their heads up.

And soon, one male backs down and leaves as the winner calls out in triumph.

* * *

Meanwhile, other Mammals are travelling south for the winter.

But not only on land, but in the sea as well.

Travelling down south along the west coastline, Gray Whales were heading south for their winter breeding grounds for warm lagoons for females to have calves. And most of the females are heavily pregnant, and will be ready when they arrive to the lagoons.

And as they traveled, they swam pass a group of extinct Marine Mammals called Steller's Sea Cows.

The Steller's Sea Cow is the largest member of the family Sirenidae. Which includes Manatees and Dugongs.

An adult Steller's Sea Cow can reach 30 feet long and 4 tons. Their thick blubber is incredibly dense, in fact they even float on the surface. Which may be a challenge for a Killer Whale trying to submerged one under to drown. Steller's Sea Cows were sadly hunted to extinction just 30 years in 1768 after being discovered.

In the high Arctic waters several miles from the Crystal Empire. Other Mammals are preparing for the cold months ahead.

Like Whales such as Belugas and Narwhals head out to the open water to avoid getting trapped in the the sea ice. Bowhead Whales head out to open water as well, unlike other large Whales, they still in the Arctic all year round throughout their lives. And are the only large Whales that do.

And on a ridge, as a pod of Narwhals head out to the open sea. A Polar Bear watches them, and then begins to head out.

With night drawing near, the Polar Bear head back to her den buried deep in the snow.

* * *

At nightfall in Ponyville, snow started to fall as Ponies begin to settle down for the night.

"Ooh. It's really getting cold tonight." Spike shivered with a chill.

"Sure is Spike, I can only imagine how cold it is in the Crystal Empire." Twilight said.

"I'm sure it's brr-freezing there." Spike said.

They laughed a bit from that.

And soon, they begin to turn in for the night.

* * *

Next Time:

Things will get much, much colder.

As Equestria witness it's coldest winter yet.

It was the toughest of times. And gave rise to one of the most awesome Mammals of all...

And that Cadance will meet.

The Mammoths.

Species Shown:

Cave Lion

Woolly Rhino

Megaloceros/Irish Elk

Gray Whale

Steller's Sea Cow

Beluga Whale

Narwhal

Bowhead Whale

Polar Bear


	14. Cadance and the Mammoth

It was morning in the Crystal Empire, and ponies were beginning to start their day.

And in the castle, Cadance and Shining Armor were getting ready. When strangely they heard a distant groaning sound.

"What was that?" Cadance asked.

"I don't know." Shining Armor said unsure. "We should check it out."

* * *

15 minutes later, they were with a team of 8 guards and Sunburst. And they followed the groaning out to near the mountain base.

And soon, they found the source of the groaning.

But Cadance's in for a shock.

About 100 yards away, was a large brown furred creature groaning and moving around. But it was too big to be a Bear or a Yak.

"What is that?" The lead guard asked.

"I think it's some sort of hairy Elephant." Sunburst trying to make it out.

But it wasn't any ordinary Elephant, with long tusks, small ears, it was one of the most famous of all extinct animals. The Woolly Mammoth, a famous long lost relative of modern day Elephants. And Elephants are Cadance's favorite animal.

"Wait, I think there's more than 1." Cadance said.

The Mammoth moves around, and is revealed a 2nd Mammoth is lying on the ground surrounded by a stick pile. And the Mammoth was moving around in distress, and it appears to be some kind of trap or something. But the down Mammoth was showing no signs of life.

"Shining, the 2nd one's not moving at all." Cadance sensing something's wrong.

They all glanced each other, and they started to move closer knowing that something's not right.

They moved closer as the Mammoth continues to move around in distress. And when they were only 40 feet away, they discover something horrifying shocking. The 2nd Mammoth was dead. what happen was that these 2 Mammoths came from about 10,000 years, and they were ambushed by Ice Age Hunters. One of them has fallen into the trap. And her friend has somehow managed to fight off the hunter, and she approaches her fallen friend as they were brought through a vortex. And ended up here. And she has been with her dead friend for hours now.

Cadance and the others watched as the Mammoth continues to grieve the loss of her friend. And she doesn't seem to look as if she hasn't noticed them yet.

And they thought as much, this was a killing field. The hunters they dug up there, covered it with snow. The Mammoth's fallen in, they speared her to death. And there's another one standing by her dead herd mate. She was in fact one of the last Mammoths remaining, on Earth from where she was from.

They continued to watch, as then suddenly a heartrending moment happened when the Mammoth grumbling sound. And they were touched by that, she's making grumbling, they do that with their stomach. She's trying to communicate to her dead herd mate. It's a stomach rumble, which they do. Modern Elephants do it, Sunburst has read about this, when younger, Candace has too, but never heard it herself.

But of course, she's not going to get a response.

"Cadance, I think she looks sick." Sunburst looking at the Mammoth's condition.

Sunburst was right, her head was held low. Ears closed against her head, the group begin to slowly approach the Mammoth as she then leans forward, and almost toppled over. And she struggles to stand straight, she may not be able to stand much longer.

But even a sick animal of her size and be dangerous, and as she took a fighting stance. She then lost the use in her front legs, and drops to her knees, and soon collapsed onto her stomach.

They all felt sorry for her, and they went a little closer to her. Both Mammoths are females due to their tusks, which were different from bull Mammoths with much bigger tusks and corkscrew curve at the end. And what's happen is that she stayed behind to defend her herd mate. And she's been injured as well.

"Hello, there." Cadance said soothingly.

And then the Mammoth suddenly jolted as they stepped back, she was so weak, that she can hardly lift her trunk. And then Cadance looked over to the Mammoth body. And it's likely, that the one that's been killed, is this one's sister.

And Cadance went over and looked at the body, and she couldn't help but feel completely sorry for her. It's always sad to see a dead animal, but it's worse to see one that was killed. Mammoth populations got small because of climate change. But it was this that drove them to extinction, over hunted by early Humans. And the most horrifying thing is that they didn't know any better. But they're still doing this sort of thing to rare animals in the 21st Century, (And, who knows it that will ever end.)

And Cadance headed back to the Mammoth, she then noticed something in the snow and picks it up with her magic. It was a broken off spear, when she was defending her friend, she was attacked herself. And a wound on her shoulder was visible, and it's starting to swell. Unless they do something, it could flare up into a serious infection.

"We have to do something." Cadance said firmly.

"Yes, but what exactly?" Sunburst asked.

Cadance is faced with a dilemma. Right now, the Mammoth is too weak to walk or even stand up. But if they leave, the hunters could come back to finished her off. But it's highly unlikely any Humans were brought to this world.

Somehow, she needs to get her back on her feet.

Then Cadance had an idea. "Shining, can you watch her for a little?"

"Sure." Shining Armor said.

Cadance quickly heads back to the castle to send a message to Twilight for help.

* * *

Over at Ponyville, Twilight and the others were checking on the local dinosaurs that have stayed for the winter.

They've spotted a flock of Ornithomimus, 2 Apatosaurus, a group of 4 Iguanodons and Edmontosaurus, and lastly a young Argentinosaurus.

Once done, they went back to Twilight's castle to warm up, and went to the throne room and are relaxing with some hot chocolate.

"This winter sure feels colder this year." Pinkie said.

"Yeah, it sure does." Rainbow said.

"Can't imagine how cold the Crystal Empire might be." Starlight said and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

The suddenly, Spike barged through the doors with a letter.

"Twilight! Letter from the Crystal Empire!" Spike ran to Twilight.

She grabs the letter, and reads it. And then gasped.

"What is it?" Applejack asked.

"It's an urgent message from Cadance saying she needs help." Twilight said.

And then suddenly, she teleports herself and the others to the Crystal Empire.

* * *

And they arrived near the castle, and wearing their winter gear.

"How bout a warning, next time!" Rainbow glared a bit.

"Sorry." Twilight said.

"Twilight!"

They turned and saw Cadance approaching them.

"Cadance!" Twilight rushed and hugged her sister in law. "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain on the way." Cadance said. "Come on, this way!"

* * *

Several minutes later, they were on the trail, and Flurry was with them as well.

"So, you found a hairy Elephant, and shes sick?" Rainbow asked trying to get the picture.

"Yeah." Cadance said.

Twilight was looking through a book on Ice Age Mammals, but she has an idea on what, and soon finds a page with a picture of a Mammoth.

"Is this it?" Twilight asked and showing the picture.

"Yes." Cadance answered.

"Listen to this, it says that in warmer months, Mammoths have a coat of 4 inches." Twilight reads a page. "But in the winter months, it grows up to 3 feet."

"Talk about a shaggy hairstyle." Rarity said.

And soon, it's not long before they arrived with Shining Armor and the guards with the Mammoth which is still on her stomach.

"Whoa." Rainbow and Starlight in awe.

"She's beautiful." Twilight said.

"Oh, you poor thing." Fluttershy said feeling sorry for her.

Flurry looks at the Mammoth, she smiles and laughs a bit. To her the Mammoth looks like a giant living Teddy Bear or other stuff animal.

Luckily, Twilight has brought some antibiotics. It's the only way to fight the infection, that is rapidly taking over the Mammoth's body.

It's a really desperate situation, they're gonna lose her if they don't do anything. Twilight knows that 1 in 4 Elephants, once they go down, they never get up again.

"Maybe, once she's standing, we can bring to my sanctuary." Fluttershy thought.

"I think's it a great idea." Twilight agreed.

They're just gonna hope, that she's back on her feet in the morning. They can get her back to Ponyville, and look after her properly. Once calming herself, Twilight gave the Mammoth the antibiotics, and Cadance had a sympathetic look feeling sad of her.

Mammoths like Ponies, are highly emotionally creatures. Just like Elephants, they too have feelings. And it's highly likely she understands what's going on.

* * *

Hours later, it was close to sunset. And they were setting up tents to watch the Mammoth through the night.

But there was a worrying feeling, that predators will come, to claim their prize.

Soon, Cadance went up to the Mammoth to check on her. But everyone was feeling a little nervous, and that predators will appear. And they'll be taking shifts to watch the Mammoth through. But Cadance just felt such sympathy for her, she was so sick. She feels like that she needs some companionship.

And Cadance lightly touches the tip of her trunk.

* * *

A few hours later, it was night and the full Moon shines the night sky.

But the prospect of easy meat, is beginning to attract some unwanted visitors.

In her tent, Cadance keeps watch and her horn glows giving some light.

In the distance, she can see yellow eye shine from Troodons. But there's Wolves further out, and Wolf howls have been going on since nightfall. And if they come closer, their eyes will shine green. But the worse predator she fears, are Gorgosaurs, and a whole pack was seen a few days ago.

It's going to be a long night.

Cadance continues to lookout across the landscape, and then a bark was heard close by. And then she shines the light and then 3 pairs of green eye shine were seen. And then suddenly, a trio of Arctic Wolves charges out of the dark, and towards the site. And clearly after the Mammoth, back in Ice Age times, they would never dare attack an adult Mammoth. But they will take on a Mammoth calf, or a sick one. And they can't resist an easy target.

Cadance quickly got up as they got closer.

"Twilight!" She yelled.

Twilight quickly woke up from that, and soon saw the Wolves. And soon, they were surrounding the Mammoth, these Wolves have never seen a Mammoth before. But they can't resist an easy target as the Mammoth was too weak to fight.

And then Cadance and Twilight started shouting blasts near them, and the sudden brightness of the beams were enough to frighten them. And they quickly retreated into the night, soon disappearing in the white.

Soon, everyone else woke up and came out after hearing the commotion.

"What's going on?!" Rainbow exclaimed half asleep.

Cadance and Twilight went over and checked on the Mammoth. And she appears to be okay.

"She's okay." Twilight gently assured.

Cadance and Twilight have managed to ward off the Wolves. But this job is far from done, the Mammoth is only safe if the rest of the predators are kept at bay.

Soon within a few minutes, torches were place around the Mammoth and were lit. And they hoped that will keep her safe, and Cadance went over and gently strokes the Mammoth in comfort.

* * *

Early the next morning, the sun raises over the Arctic.

And after managing to get some sleep, Cadance went to check on the Mammoth.

She's still alive. But will she be strong enough to get back on her feet?

Soon Flurry appeared, and then she started around with the Mammoth's trunk. And the Mammoth even curls and lifts her trunk up as Flurry holds on. And Cadance thought it was cute.

And soon everyone else was up, and then the Mammoth suddenly started climbing to her feet. And Cadance quickly grabbed her daughter not wanting her to be in the way. And backed away, even though she's woozy, she can still charged. And soon, the Mammoth was standing.

Everyone was relieved of her, and she wasn't showing any aggression towards them. She was more interested of going back to her dead sister. The Mammoth stood next to the body, and then she flicks a spear of with her trunk.

It's so exciting that she's up, but they got to get her away from her sister. To get her back to Ponyville, and that's going to be difficult.

The big question is...

Will the Mammoth leave what's left of her Ice Age World?

And follow Twilight back to Ponyville?

Soon, Twilight used her magic to create a portal leading back to Ponyville.

There's only one way to find out.

The Mammoth roars as everyone waited, and soon she turns away from her sister. And turns to Twilight and Cadance as they encouragingly made her follow them.

"Okay, just a little further." Twilight said encouragingly.

"Come on." Cadance said gently.

And soon, they were behind the portal. And the Mammoth seemed unsure of it, and Twilight and Cadance entered first as soon the Mammoth followed behind them.

* * *

On the other side in Ponyville, Twilight and Cadance exit the portal as the Mammoth soon appeared as well. And the rest of the Mane 7 followed behind them.

She's made it back to Ponyville. But she's in urgent need of help.

"Fluttershy, get Dr. Fauna over here!" Twilight ordered.

"On it!" Fluttershy replied and flew off.

And the Mammoth growled, and her swung her head. Knowing she's in a strange new world.

* * *

Half an hour later, the Mammoth was brought into a stable as Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna were examining her. And she was sedated and lying on her left side.

Dr. Fauna has never looked after a Mammoth before. But she's hoping about what she knows about Elephants will help.

As they examine her, Fauna notice something sticking in the right shoulder. And looks to be the cause of her illness, and soon Fluttershy came back with some tweezers. And she's trying to see if she can get it out.

An important difference between Mammoths and Elephants, is the layer of fat beneath the skin. In Mammoths, it's an incredible 3 to 4 inches.

For being an Ice Age Mammal, for thick layer of fat is to keep her warm. But due to it's thickness, it's proving to be bit of a challenge for Fauna to remove it.

Soon, Fauna was able to finally remove the object. And was revealed to be a spearhead. And soon, Fauna cleans the wounds, and decides to treat it like with an Elephant wound. To lift it open, not stitch it up, it's best not to do with Elephants. Takes a long time, but it will heal up.

"How is she?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, she'll need some antibiotics in a couple days." Fauna informed. "But, she'll be just fine."

Close by, Twilight and Cadance were relieved for that.

And soon, the Mammoth climbs to her feet.

With the spear tip removed, and the Mammoth back on her feet. It looks like she's on the road to recovery.

Cadance hopes that now she'll be ready to start her life in Equestria.

Later that day, she's brought to Fluttershy's sanctuary to recover until she's strong enough to venture out on her own.

The group decide to call her, Martha.

* * *

A couple days later, everyone was enjoying their lunch.

Everyone that is.

Except...

For Martha.

There's big problem, she hasn't eaten anything since she's got here.

Twilight flew over to the sanctuary and met up with Fluttershy trying to coax her to eating some hay she left for her. And is very concern for her.

"Anything?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing." Fluttershy said. "She just won't eat anything."

"Maybe you should try some grass." Twilight suggested.

"Okay." Fluttershy went off to get some.

Twilight wasn't sure what the problem is with Martha. Her condition is normal, blood tests, temperature and her wound is not effected. Twilight wasn't sure what was wrong, and if she doesn't start eating soon. She's going to be okay.

Martha needs to eat well to regain her strength. If she doesn't, the infection might take hold again.

And that could kill her.

* * *

Hours later at sunset, Twilight was doing some reading on research on Mammoths if she can find anything.

She even found a page showing a picture of a Mammoth tooth, and a tooth of an African Elephant. And they are very different of ways of what they eat. So Twilight thinks it wasn't her teeth. It might the grass, or Mammoths have a different digestive system to Elephants. She just doesn't know.

And then she flips a page, and shows something interesting. It actually shows the evolutionary story of Elephants.

 **"50 MILLION YEARS AGO, MUCH OF AFRICA WAS A VAST TROPICAL REGION. IT WAS HERE, 15 MILLION YEARS AFTER THE LAST DINOSAUR WENT EXTINCT. THAT THE ANCESTORS OF BOTH THE MAMMOTHS AND THE MODERN ELEPHANT FIRST EMERGED. THEY WERE CALLED PROBOSCIDEANS, FOR THEIR EXTENDED TRUNK LIKE NOSES.**

 **THE EARLIEST OF THEIR ORDER, WAS SMALL AND AMPHIBIOUS. THE PIG LIKE MOERITHERIUM, HAD ONLY A HINT OF A TRUNK, AN HIPPO LIKE TUSKS.**

 **LIKE WHIMSICAL PLAYERS ON AFRICA'S EVOLUTIONARY STAGE, THE MAMMOTH'S ANCESTORS EXPERIMENTED OVER MILLIONS OF YEARS. TRYING ON TUSKS, OF EVERY SHAPE AND DESIGN. SURVIVAL DEPENDENT ON ABILITY TO ADAPT."**

Twilight flips a page, and found several species of extinct order of Proboscideans. Which is the family that included Elephants. And each had it's own weird odd design on tusks an trunks and even the lower jaw.

Each design was like shovels, fangs, hooks and spears. And even the trunk was shaped by the jaw.

 **"THE EARLIEST PROBOSCIDEANS WITH BOTH TRUNKS AND TUSKS, WERE THE DEINOTHEIRS, WHO ARRIVED ON THE SCENE SOME 40 MILLION YEARS AGO. WITHOUT BONES, TRUNKS CAN'T FOSSILIZE. BUT SCIENTISTS KNOW FROM THE KEYHOLE SHAPE OPENING HIGH IN THE SKULL, THAT THEY WERE THERE.**

 **OVER THE MILLENNIA, MOST OF THESE ANIMALS WOULD DISAPPEAR. AND THE SHOVELS, HOOKS, FANGS, AND SPEAR LIKE APPENDAGES WOULD EVOLVED. INTO ELICIT AND CURVY TUSKS, FOR THE SURVIVING SPECIES.**

 **MAMMOTHS, AND ELEPHANTS."**

Twilight was amazed of that.

 **"AFRICAN ELEPHANTS WOULD REMAIN ON THE CONTINENT. IN THIS TROPICAL LATITUDE, THEY DEVELOPED LARGE EARS TO FACILITATE HEAT LOSS.**

 **BUT AS SOME ANIMALS MIGRATED NORTH AND EAST TO EUROPE AND ASIA. THEY ADAPTED TO CHANGING CLIMATE AND HIGHER LATITUDES. THE ASIAN ELEPHANT MIGRATED TO INDIA, WHERE IT WOULD DEVELOP SMALLER EARS. SINCE THE CLIMATE DIDN'T REQUIRE SUCH AN EXTREME VENTILATION SYSTEM.**

 **IT'S COUSIN, THE SOUTHERN MAMMOTH. PUSHED ONWARD TOWARD COOL NORTHERN CLIMES.**

 **ALMOST 2.5 MILLION YEARS AGO, THE SOUTHERN MAMMOTH ARRIVED IN EUROPE. WHERE IT REMAINED FOR ANOTHER 1.5 MILLION YEARS.**

 **MOVING AT A PLOTTING PACE, OF ONLY 3 MILES PER YEAR. THE SOUTHERN MAMMOTH LATER MIGRATED ACROSS THE BERING LAND BRIDGE TO NORTH AMERICA. IT WOULD EVENTUALLY EVOLVE, INTO THE COLUMBIAN MAMMOTH.**

 **THEN, 750,000 YEARS AGO. ONE OF MANY WAVES OF GLOBAL COOLING OCCURRED. IN EURASIA, MAMMOTHS GREW LONGER HAIR AND THICKER SKIN. THIS, WAS THE STEPPE MAMMOTH.**

 **IT'S EAR SHRANK AS IT MOVED INTO MORE EXTREME CLIMATES. AND IT'S HAIR GREW EVEN MORE COARSE, SHAGGY. THE WOOLLY MAMMOTH, WAS BORN.**

 **CONTINUING AT SLOW TREK INTO SIBERIA, WHERE IT FACED NO COMPETITION FROM ELEPHANTS. IT LIVED AMONG OTHER ANIMALS THAT HAD ADAPTED TO LIFE FROM THE DRY GRASSY STEPPE.**

 **THEN, ONLY 100,000 YEARS AGO, SOME WOOLLY MAMMOTHS MADE THEIR WAY ACROSS THE BERING LAND BRIDGE. TO TAKE UP RESIDENCE IN NORTH AMERICA. WHILE THE COLUMBIAN MAMMOTH, IT'S LARGER AND LESS HAIRY COUSIN MIGRATED AS FAR SOUTH AS MEXICO. THE WOOLLY MAMMOTH, REMAINED IN THE NORTHERN PART OF WHAT IS NOW, THE UNITED STATES.**

 **HUGE HERDS OF MAMMOTHS ROAMED THE ENTIRE NORTHERN HEMISPHERE FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS. UNTIL THEY ALL VANISHED, FROM THE EARTH."**

Twilight was left in awe of how Elephants have come a long way to today.

* * *

Meanwhile, Martha was still in the sanctuary.

Martha's getting weaker.

Something needs to be done.

* * *

The next morning, Twilight and the others were at the throne room. And discussing about Martha's condition.

"I really don't like this, Twilight." Fluttershy said concernedly. "Martha hasn't eaten in days."

"I know, Fluttershy." Twilight agreeing with her. "Something needs to be done."

"But how?" Rainbow frowned.

"I gotten a letter from Cadance earlier." Twilight said. "Maybe she might help us."

"It might work." Rarity said.

"Plus, her letter said that Mammoth herds were seen outside the city." Twilight said.

"Ooh! I'd like to see them." Fluttershy said with great interest.

And then, Twilight teleports the group to the Crystal Empire.

4 days after Martha's arrival, Equestria feels as it is in the full grip of the Ice Age, 150,000 years ago.

Woolly Mammoths are everywhere, from the north of the Crystal Empire, to the east of Manehattan.

* * *

Half an hour later, Fluttershy in her winter gear was flying pass the Crystal Mountains looking for any signs of Mammoths. And with her, was Spike and Flurry. Cadance was okay with it, as long Flurry doesn't get into trouble.

And soon, Fluttershy lands on a hilltop. And below on the flat plains, was a Mammoth herd.

Through her binoculars, she can see the Mammoths in the herd. They were all females with their smaller tusks, and traveling together like Elephants. And she can that their all following a single female in the front, and she's the matriarch. She could be 50 or 60 years old, and the herd relies on her. They stop when she stops, they sleep when she sleeps, and feed and drink when she does.

"Whoa, that's a lot of Mammoths." Spike said.

"Sure is." Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy then noticed that the herd is moving towards a patch of green ahead. And soon, she flew down, and after a few minutes. She lands near the front of the herd, and and they watched as the Mammoths walk by them.

And it was a beautiful sight.

And then, there was a commotion as the matriarch started to lead the herd away. They looked around, but there was no signs of a predator.

And then, Spike noticed something. "Hey, what's that?"

Fluttershy turns to where he was pointed. And brought out her binoculars, and spots a large bull Mammoth. And he appears to be in musth, which means he's ready to mate. At that stage, they got 4 times the amount of testosterone then they normally have. He's looking for a female to mate, and he can be really violent and aggressive. And the male Mammoth seems more like driving the herd away with loud trumpets. But his investigating the females seeing if there's one ready to mate.

A few minutes later, after losing sight of the bull Mammoth. Fluttershy, Spike and Flurry arrived at the patch of grass where the herd has stopped to feed.

And Fluttershy has caught by the enchanting sight of the herd. It's like an extended family, there's mothers and calves, their aunts, their sisters. And they all seem to be thriving on their grassland diet.

Mammoths can eat over 400 pounds of food a day. And soon, Fluttershy brought out a bag from her saddlebag, and starts picking some grass as Spike helped. And hoping they can get Martha feeding again.

They may have come here to find out about their food. But Fluttershy's learning a lot more besides. Just like Elephants, Mammoths seem to have a strong bond between members of the herd.

As Fluttershy and Spike gathered some grass, both didn't noticed Flurry wandering off. And heading towards the Mammoth herd, and it seems Flurry was starting to form her like on Mammoths. To her, they look like giant stuff toys.

But Flurry wasn't paying attention of where she was going. And is dangerously walking near the edge of a small pond, and Flurry doesn't know how to swim yet. But Flurry was so focus on the Mammoths, that she hasn't noticed the pond yet.

And then it happened, Flurry misplaced a hoof on some soft mud. And then she slipped and fell into the water. She desperately tries to stay afloat, and tries to fly out. But her wings were wet now, and she tries to climbs out but the mud was too soft to get a firm grip.

And soon, she was struggling to get out. And it wasn't long before her struggles started to grab the Mammoth's attention closest to her. And the matriarch, she soon noticed the struggling foal. And starts approaching her.

Then, Spike noticed Flurry was missing.

"Hey Fluttershy, where Flurry go?" Spike looked around.

"What?" Fluttershy looked trying to find her.

And then they saw Flurry in the pond as the matriarch was standing at the edge. And soon 2 other Mammoths noticed the commotion, and begin to head on over. And Fluttershy and Spike quickly rushed over the other side of the pond.

And then, the most amazing thing happened.

Unexpectedly, the matriarch brought her trunk under Flurry and using her right tusk. She then pulls Flurry out of the water, and steps away from the pond. And that's what the matriarch does, whenever there's trouble with the herd. She goes in to help.

Fluttershy and Spike could hardly believe of what they saw. And they watched as the matriarch and 3 other Mammoths check on her.

Soon Fluttershy went over to them.

"Um, excuse me." Fluttershy said kindly. "She's with me."

And then, the matriarch and the other Mammoths begin to move away as Fluttershy wraps a warm blanket around Flurry. And soon joins back with Spike.

"I can't believe they did that." Spike said in disbelief.

As they helped kept Flurry warm. They're about to learn that Mammoths, aren't the only creature tacking in to the rich grassland.

And then a grunting sound was heard, and they turned to it.

And over next to Fluttershy's saddlebag that she placed down. Was another Ice Age Mammal, it was a large Ice Age Rhino with a single long horn.

And soon, they were in trouble as they were trapped between the Rhino and the Mammoth herd.

Fluttershy has seen pictures in some of Twilight's books. It's called an Elasmotherium, an Ice Age Rhino twice as big as modern Rhinos. And weighs 5 tons.

The Elasmotherium became extinct for with the same with Mammoths. Dying out as the climate got warmer, and it's habitat disappeared.

Fluttershy and Spike moved away as quietly as they can. Knowing Rhinos, Fluttershy knows that their downwind of him, and that they can't see very well. Rhinos use their hearing and smell to detect treats.

His poor eyesight means that he's got to get really close to see them. But if he does, he could charge. And that horn, is formidable. It's as long as a person is tall, nearly 6 feet. And he would have no hesitation of charging and padding them with it. And that would really spoil their weekend.

And then, the Elasmotherium looked as if he noticed them. And slowly starts approaching them.

But then you wouldn't want to be trampled on by an angry bull Mammoth, either.

And then, behind them, the bull Mammoth from earlier appeared and trumpets out. The Elasmotherium stops and grunts.

"Huh?" Spike looked behind him.

They turned and saw the bull Mammoth approaching them and stomach rumbled. And they turned back to the Rhino as he backs down, and leaves.

And then they turned to the bull Mammoth as he was now getting too close for their comfort. His sheer size was very intimating with his huge tusks. And then they quickly ran and Fluttershy accidentally dropped the plant bag. And the bull Mammoth charges after them.

Fluttershy quickly placed her saddlebag on, and Spike quickly hops onto her back, and at the last second. Fluttershy flew off as the Mammoth swung his head and Fluttershy narrowly avoids getting hit.

And the bull Mammoth angrily roars.

* * *

Half an hour later, Fluttershy, Spike and Flurry were on a hillside.

Although safe from the wrath of the bull Mammoth. Fluttershy still needs to retrieve the plant bag.

Fluttershy looks through binoculars, and sees the Elasmotherium near the plant bag and curiously looks at it.

But now she's got her eye on something much bigger, to bring back to Ponyville.

Fluttershy thinks that the Elasmotherium might enjoy shomewhere that's peacefully near Ponyville.

Soon, the Elasmotherium turns and walks away from the bag.

But it means taking a huge risk. And using herself as bait.

Shortly after going through the plan, Spike sets up 2 magically rods with a teleportation spell. And the Elasmotherium then turns as Fluttershy quickly got to her bag. And the Rhino turns to her. And then, the 2 were in a stand off.

And then, the Elasmotherium charges as Fluttershy then made a run for it. And then the rods turned on as a portal appeared, and Fluttershy ran through it as Spike and Flurry ran behind her.

* * *

And they came out to Ponyville.

Spike quickly moved to the side, and the Rhino came through now in hot pursuit as Fluttershy ran to a large holding pen.

Fluttershy quickly flew up to the upper level as the Elasmotherium came to a stop. And then a gate was closed in front of it, and the Rhino slammed it's horn hitting it. And then Fluttershy moved over, and opens another gate. And the gate in front of the Elasmotherium opened, and the Rhino wanders into a holding pen.

And soon, Fluttershy turns to him as he looks up at her.

The large male Elasmotherium, is now the latest addition to Ponyville.

And then Starlight appeared, and joins her. And was surprised of what she was seeing.

"I don't believe it!" Starlight exclaimed. "It's only you and your friends can go somewhere, and bring back something like that!"

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Fluttershy said.

"Sure is." Starlight said.

* * *

Later, Fluttershy heads over to see she can tempt Martha with her grass.

Fluttershy soon met up with Martha, and holds out the grass she got.

"Come on, Martha." Fluttershy gently said. "Come on, it's tasty grass."

But Martha didn't even look interested.

She just won't eat at all.

It's sad to think, but Fluttershy noticed she looks lonely. Despite there were a few Beavers and Otters here. And the Mammoths that she saw, the females she remembered were always in big groups. There was aunts, grandmas, moms, calves and sisters. But of course her sister was killed by the hunters. Fluttershy then remembers that with Elephants, it's the bulls that live alone. The cows are always with calves and other Elephants. So she looked she need some companionship.

Could that by the answer?

The reason that Martha's not eating, is the fact that she's all alone.

And then Martha turns and walks away from Fluttershy. And she couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Some creatures are well suited to being on their own. Like the Elasmotherium, who's settling in well to his new home.

But just as Elephants need to be close to their family.

So do Mammoths.

Martha... Barely able to stand up.

Is dying of loneliness.

At sunset, Martha stood still. And looking more lonely than ever.

* * *

Later that evening, Fluttershy returned to the Crystal Empire along with Starlight and explained what truly is wrong.

"Are you sure, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Martha looks all alone." Fluttershy said.

Twilight looks through a book, and soon found a section with a picture of Mammoths together in herds.

"Ooh! How did I miss that?" Twilight said. "I knew Elephants lived in herds, but I didn't think it was that important."

Like Elephants, Mammoth have strong family bonds with herd members. Just like with Wolves, Lions, Sperm Whales, Killer Whales, Dolphins, as with many other Mammals.

"So, what should we do?" Rarity asked.

"What if we could try bringing Martha to that herd me and Fluttershy saw?" Spike suggested.

"It could work." Sunburst said. "It has been tried with Elephants."

"But if we don't try something, she's not gonna make it." Cadance said.

"It's a risk we gotta take to save Martha." Twilight said.

It's a group decision.

But will it work?

* * *

It's an important day in Equestria.

Twilight and her friends are about to reunite an Ice Age Mammoth, to another.

Twilight heads over to the sanctuary to meet with her friends. She's a little nervous with this, but it's Martha's last chance.

Twilight just hopes she's doing the right thing.

The plan is to first bring Martha back to the Crystal Empire, and bring her to the Mammoth herd that Fluttershy saw. And then introduced Martha to the head of the Mammoth herd, the matriarch.

If she's accepted by her, then she will be accepted by the rest of the herd.

Will it has it's risks, it could save Martha's life.

But Elephants can be very unpredictable.

Especially when faced, with the unfamiliar.

Soon, everything was ready and Twilight soon used her magic to create a portal leading the Crystal Empire.

Martha soon turns to the portal, and seeing seems familiar to her.

And so, she followed Twilight through the portal.

* * *

And soon appeared in the Crystal Empire and met up with the others.

"I hope this plan works." Cadance said.

"You and me, both." Twilight said. "Fluttershy and Dash should be back soon with the herd's location."

And then, Rainbow and Fluttershy appeared from their scout.

"Anything?" Twilight asked.

"We looked to where Fluttershy saw them yesterday." Rainbow said. "But the were gone."

"But, where could they be?" Spike asked.

And then a distant rumbling sound was heard as they looked and turned to the hills leading to the mountains. And appearing from the light, were some shapes appearing in view. Cadance squinted her eyes trying to make out what is it.

And then a large herd of Mammoths appeared at different sizes and ages traveling south. And Cadance could hardly believe of what she was seeing, and the Mammoths continued on as they were heading towards the city. And ponies appeared and saw them, and Twilight and Cadance glanced each other smiling.

The Mammoths continued their route as the ponies watched in awe of the incredible creatures. And some ponies moved aside as they were in front of them allowing them to pass. And that nothing gets in the way of Mammoth migrating.

Seeing them, Martha then went up to the Mammoths. And a female turns to her, and soon Martha follows her.

It looks as though Martha the Mammoth, has reunited with her kind.

And then Twilight placed a purple band of her right tusk, in case she's ever seen again. And then Martha turns back to the group that saved her life. And a tear drops from Cadance's eye.

And then she and even the other Mammoths trumpeted out. And then being touched by that, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie started crying from that. And Pinkie accidentally used Rainbow's tail as a tissue and blew her nose.

And they watched as the Mammoths slowly disappeared from view. And soon vanished.

"You know, this is something I'll never forget." Twilight said.

"Me too." Cadance smiled.

* * *

Next Time:

Twilight and her friends will meet an old enemy of Mammals.

* * *

But for now.

The Mammoths, and Martha are busy.

Enjoying their dinner.

At a plain, the Mammoths feeds off the grass. And among them, was Martha.

Who as well, was feeding. And she grabs a trunkful of grass, and brings it to her mouth. And she let out a stomach rumble.

Species Shown:

Woolly Mammoth

Arctic Wolf

Elasmotherium


	15. An old Enemy of Mammals

Early morning in Equestria, and the resident mother Leptictidium of Ponyville was out on an early morning hunt.

And as she hops through the Everfree Forest and nears a tree, she confronts with another Leptictidium.

Despite the carnage of the large dinosaurs, she has been thriving well. But a new line of predators have recently arrived, and is an old enemy of Mammals.

A sudden loud screech rings through the trees, and the Leptictidium rushed into some bushes.

And then just appearing from the shadows, came a bird.

But not just any avenge bird.

It was a Terrorbird.

At 7 feet tall, and weighing 1,000 pounds it was Gastornis.

Today, Ostriches and Emus are the biggest birds. But Prehistory once held bigger predatory birds, and Gastornis was one of them.

Gastornis lived in the same time and region as Leptictidium in Germany. And has a hard bone crushing beak.

And soon the Gastornis heads away from the small Mammal's hiding spot.

But then suddenly after a few moments, the Gastornis came back piers her head through the leaves.

And then the Leptictidium took off hopping as the Gastornis chased after her.

The Leptictidium hopped as fast as her legs could take her as the Terrorbird closes in. And then the small Mammal quickly jumps into a hollow section at the base of a tree.

The Gastornis lowers her head looking through the hole, and soon lost interest and leaves.

And the Gastornis along with all birds, are the direct descendants of the dinosaurs.

And there was once a time, where birds ruled the Earth.

* * *

Later that morning as the sun was higher, the residents of Ponyville were beginning to start their daily business.

And earlier, a herd of Mammoths arrived near the town.

And Twilight was peacefully out on a morning walk, and with spring only a few weeks away.

"Morning, Twilight." Rainbow greeted.

"Morning, Dash." Twilight greeted. "Anything new?"

"Not really?" Rainbow said. "Not much since the Crystal Empire with the Mammoths. How bout you?"

"Oh, not much." Twilight said. "A little late night reading now and then."

And then Rainbow noticed something. "What... is that?"

Twilight turns to where she was looking, and there was the Gastornis from the forest earlier this morning.

"Whoa! That's an odd bird." Twilight said.

"Weirdest I've ever seen." Rainbow said.

The Gastornis is the top predator of it's home forest. And it's a female, a half ton pile of muscle and feathers.

And she is a powerful predator, and if another Gastornis is around she will fight it off.

Since the extinction of the dinosaurs, birds have also been a success like mammals. But some started to get big, big enough to even take over the role of the predatory dinosaurs.

And soon they watched as the Gastornis heads back into the Everfree Forest.

Birds once took charge of the world, but that changed when large mammals arrived. And eventually were replaced by new predatory mammals, and were out competed by them.

But on 1 continent, Terrorbirds remained in their role as top predators.

* * *

Later that day, Fluttershy was out on a field collecting a few sticks for her fireplace.

And then she a growling sound close by and she turns and saw a Smilodon cub running for it's life from a pair of Terrorbirds taller than the Gastornis, and more faster.

They were 10 feet tall, and called Phorusrhacos.

And then Fluttershy realized the chase was coming at her as well, and then she quickly ran as well.

And soon the Terrorbirds caught up with them, and then knocked them both off their feet ready to strike.

But then suddenly a male Smilodon appeared revealing to be Half-Tooth charges towards the birds. And Fluttershy moves away as the big cat confronts the birds and he roars at them as they soon ran off.

And Half-Tooth roars out.

In the plains of South America, 1 million years ago. Phorusrhacos lost the role of top predators when Smilodon took over the grasslands.

And now it appears the old rivalry has returned.

* * *

The next day, Twilight was watching Half-Tooth's group feeding at a kill at a safe distance.

And she was surprised how similar they are compared to lions.

And then, Twilight noticed a Phorusrhacos appearing and joins up with 3 others.

The Terror-birds are supreme opportunists, they may have been replaced as top predators, but they found new ways of surviving.

The Smilodon continue feeding as the Phorusrhacos wait patiently for their turn at the carcass.

And eventually, the Smilodon ate their fill, and begin to leave the kill for the birds.

And the Phorusrhacos approach the carcass, and begin to feed.

South America wasn't the only place Terror-birds were doing well. Once the land bridge opened to North America, they were one of the few to spread north successfully.

Back in the day where these birds were feeding on Smilodon leftovers, their cousins were running riot in areas like Texas and Florida.

* * *

A few days later, Pinkie mischievously poked her head from a bush she's hiding behind.

She looks out for any ponies coming her way, and then quickly ducks as Rainbow trots by minding her business.

"BOO!" Pinkie screamed.

And Rainbow jumped with a fright and screamed and turns to Pinkie.

And Pinkie started laughing, and Rainbow not being amused just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

And she turns and trots away leaving Pinkie as she laughed.

* * *

Later the day, Applejack trots towards a tree and noticed an apple on a branch.

And then she leaps to the apple and grabs it in her mouth. And begins to pull it, and found it firmly stuck as she pulls.

She then pulls harder, and then suddenly water drops on her as jumps completely wet.

And she looked up and saw the apple was tied to a string tied to a bucket.

And then Pinkie piers her head from behind the tree.

"Got ya!" Pinkie beamed.

And then Pinkie started laughing as Applejack shook her head.

And Applejack turns and leaves as Pinkie drops on her back laughing.

* * *

Later, a purple box sits out on a trail.

And then Twilight appeared and saw it, and looks at it.

And then suddenly a Tirek model on a spring pops out making Twilight jump with a fright.

And then Pinkie appeared and laughed revealing to be a Tirek in the box prank.

And Twilight turns and leaves as Pinkie lays on the ground laughing hard.

Not far away, Rainbow and Applejack were talking to each other. And then Twilight appeared.

"Pinkie?" Rainbow asked knowing by the look on her.

"Yep." Twilight replied.

And the 3 sighed.

And then a lightbulb rang into Twilight's head.

"Aha!" Twilight beamed.

And they got into a team huddle.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do." Twilight said.

And the 3 whispered to each other.

* * *

At late afternoon, Pinkie went over to Sugercube Corner.

And she nears a table with a cake.

And then suddenly strangely, a big cake on the counter moves on it's own.

"Huh?" Pinkie turns to it.

Pinkie went over to it, and then strangely the cake moved across the counter.

"Wha...?" Pinkie frowned.

Pinkie then moves over to the cake, and the cake moves away from her again. And Pinkie blinked, and then slowly approached the cake.

And then suddenly Applejack, Twilight and Rainbow jumped out from behind the counter.

"BOO!" They all screamed.

Pinkie jumped back in surprise, and blinked a few times.

And then she started laughing.

And Applejack, Twilight and Rainbow glanced each other a bit confused. And then they too started laughing as well.

* * *

Next Time:

Twilight discovers the true winning design of mammals.

Species Shown:

Gastornis

Phorusrhacos


	16. A Winning Design

Nighttime has arrived in Equestria, and Twilight was doing some late night reading of one of the Mammal books from the chest.

She already find out that the Platypus and the Echidna are the only Monotremes, alive today. Monotremes are the only family of Mammals that still lays eggs like birds and reptiles.

And Twilight recently found a section that Mammals branched off from a group of unusual reptiles.

And over time in Australia, as the grasslands appeared, new groups of Mammals started to appear with a different way of having young.

The Marsupials.

Marsupials are mainly made of kangaroos, wombats, koalas, possums, and the rare Tasmanian Devil.

Instead of laying eggs, the young are born live, but not fully developed.

A newborn kangaroo has no back legs, but has arms to help climb up it's mother to the safety of the pouch. And once inside, the joey begins to feed on it's mother's milk. And overtime, it grows and develops more, and after several months, it enters the outside world again as if it's like a 2nd birth.

In fact, the Latin word for Marsupial means pouch or purse.

Marsupials appeared 100 million years ago during the age of the dinosaurs.

At that time, Australia was part of a large continent made of South America and Antarctica. And the continent split apart overtime, and South America may have been the original home of Marsupials.

Though most of them vanished, there are survivors.

Some like the water possum feed on fish and crustaceans.

And they even dive underwater, and the females have strong muscle control in the pouch so the babies won't drown.

And there are tree-dwelling possums.

But theirs pouches are not as formed as their larger cousins in Australia. But the young cling very well on their mother's underside, even though their unprotected.

And in which is why a greater family of Mammals took it to a new level.

And Twilight herself, belongs in it.

Placental Mammals.

They are the largest group of Mammals, and have spread to every corner of the world.

And they all have 1 thing in common.

They grow their babies, inside a placenta.

Deer, bears, horses, giraffes, elephants, rhinos, even whales are placental mammals. And even ponies.

It's a circular pad, rich in blood vessels that is connected to the baby by it's mother by a cable called an umbilical cord. In which the blood vessels from the baby run up through the cord to the placenta, and pass so close to it's mother, that they are able to absorb nutrients from her blood. And carry it back to the unborn infant.

And looking at another point of view of placental mammal, is with something familiar.

During the months when Cadance was pregnant with Flurry, Flurry herself was also under development within a womb and umbilical being given blood and nutrients until ready to be born.

And there is one great advantage for a placental mammal.

Developing inside, means it frees the mother to go about her daily life. And the baby is safe from exposure from the outside world until is ready to be born.

And every mammal has a gestation period of how long the pregnancy last.

Some mammals take several months before being born, and some like Humpback Whales are pregnant for a year. Some whales are pregnant for over a year at 16 months.

But the longest of any mammal, are elephants.

Elephants have a gestation that last 22 months, nearly 2 years.

Some mammals like Giraffes are able to get to their feet in just minutes after being born.

Another advantage in placental mammals is how whales and dolphins are born. Unlike other mammals, a whale is born tail first, that way the calf has time to reach the surface for air.

Though it takes months or even years before placental babies are fully independent. And being protected by their mothers helps them with a head start.

And being born either an egg or born live, mammals managed to live almost everywhere.

And mammals have been doing this way, since the age of the dinosaurs.

But it wasn't until the death of the dinosaurs, that mammals have truly became a winning design.

And there's even another advantage to mammals.

The brain.

Some brains in mammals, are very develop. Some like elephants are very intelligent, and even problem solving intelligence.

* * *

The next day, the Mane 6 met up in Fluttershy's animal sanctuary where Twilight has put together an experiment to see show smart elephants are.

And with was an Asian Elephant with a year old calf.

"Okay, experiment 101." Twilight said.

Fluttershy just finished tying a box of mangoes to the branch of a tree.

"Finished!" Fluttershy said.

"Okay, let's get started." Twilight said.

"Okay, sweetie." Fluttershy turns to the calf. "See if you can figure out how to reach the mangoes with these things." She gestured to a board, 2 cubes and a rock.

The calf looks out to the box on the branch, and is very well out of her reach.

And then she turns to the board and feels it around with her trunk.

A certain part of the brain called the cerebrum helps process things of what's going on. And in an elephant's, her cerebrum has more processing space than any land animal.

The calf continues touching the board with her trunk, and then tilts it. And then she lifts her left front foot up and placed it on the board, and the jolt of the board tossed the rock off it.

"I'm glad I'm not a part of this experiment for once." Spike happily said.

Then suddenly the trunk of the calf's mother grabs Spike by his spine with her trunk finger and lifts him.

"Hey, wait. What are you doing?" Spike asked. "Put me down!"

And then the elephant placed Spike down on one end of the board.

"Uh-oh." Spike trembled.

"Check it out." Twilight said. "I think she's helping her baby figure it out."

"Oh no." Spike panicked. "Oh, no, no! No, no, wait, wait, wait!"

And then the mother elephant drops her right front foot on the other end of the board. And catapults Spike upward and hits the box and lands on the branch.

"Wow, smart move!" Pinkie said amazed. "And the mango's closer."

"Yeah, glad to help." Spike said rubbing his head.

"Look, now the calf has an idea." Twilight said.

And then the calf removes the board off the cube, and then place one foot on it and lifts up high enough and reaches her trunk to the box.

"Brilliant." Rarity said amazed. "By standing on the box, she can reach higher."

And then the calf pulls on the rope holding the box, and then it slips and the box drops to the ground.

"Wow, elephants are smart." Starlight said.

"Real experiments have proven scientists that elephants can learn things and figure things out." Twilight explained. "And are one of the smartest animals, on par with apes, dolphins and whales. Including us!"

"Wow, elephant brains are great!" Pinkie beamed.

"That's great and all." Rainbow said. "But I don't know about them being emotional." She walks by.

And then the calf grabs a stick in her trunk, and then suddenly whipped the stick against her side.

"OW!" Rainbow screamed. "Why you'd do that for?!" She rubbed her sore wing.

"She's swatting a fly off you." Fluttershy said.

And then the fly was seen.

"Tool use." Twilight said. "Amazing. Elephants are so smart, they even use tools in the wild."

And the brain of an elephant has over 250 billion neurons. And the if the brain of an elephant is shrunk down to human size, the hippocampus part would be the same size as well. And it controls memory and connects with emotion.

And elephants have incredible memory.

And the calf went up to her mother as she placed her trunk over affectedly.

And the Mane 6 were touched by that.

"Okay, I guess elephants have feelings." Rainbow admitted.

And then Rainbow turns to leave, and then she accidentally stepped on a rake, and the pole hits against her as she froze instantly with her tail and wings straight up.

"Ooh." Spike winced.

And then Rainbow fells back out cold.

And then the elephant calf went up to Rainbow and started touching her with her trunk as if she was checking if she was okay.

And then Rainbow woke up and got stood up a bit dizzy.

And then the calf wrapped her trunk around like she's hugging.

"Aw, thank you." Rainbow said.

* * *

Next Time:

Spring once again arrives, and a new cast of creatures arrive.

Species Shown:

Asian Elephant


	17. Arrival of Spring

Time has pass, and once again spring has arrived.

And with the warm weather, the herds that migrate south for the winter are beginning to head north again.

The weather warm still has there were only a few patches of snow left.

And the Ice Age mammals are started to be molting their winter coats.

And soon, another event will happen.

For some animals, it is a time for mating.

In Ponyville, Twilight and Rainbow were out for a walk. And then they suddenly saw the American Lion mother with the 2 cubs. Recently they moved here after a Tyrannosaurus has entered the mother's territory, and the mother was forced to move her cubs away from the den not wanting to risk them.

But she did managed to find a suitable den site for the cubs to hide while she's hunting.

And she recently made a kill of a lone camel, and will keep them fed for a few days.

At the moment, the mother was laying on the grass as her 2 cubs were play wrestling each other.

And Twilight and Rainbow watch from a hilltop a safe distance from them.

"Those 2 are real toughies." Rainbow chuckled.

"Sure are." Twilight said.

But then, the mother lion suddenly perked her head as if she sensed something. And then she calls to the cubs as they froze and then quickly rushed into their den.

"What's going on?" Rainbow wondered.

And then a roar was heard.

And they turned to the direction of the sound, and then saw another American Lion. But this one was a male, and he has sights on the female. But the mother was not interested as she growled at him.

But then a 2nd male appeared, also looking for the right to mate.

The mother knows if either of the males see her cubs, their life will be on the line. And male lions are known to kill cubs.

But the first male isn't going to give up without a fight.

And then the male lunges at the 2nd male as he stood up on his back legs. And then the first male knocks him to the ground as well as him, and the mother leaves with the cubs behind her as a fight broke loose.

The 2 males quickly got up and confronted each other, and then they lunged at each other. And the first male forcefully pushed the 2nd male near a ledge with a 20 foot drop. The 2nd male soon noticed the ledge, and then quickly pushed the other male aside as he fell down and got as they turned to each other and roared.

And then the first male lunges and merely scratched the other male's face, and swatted his paw but missed as the 2nd male turns. And then the big cats lunged at each other as the first male shifts his body and the other lion falls to the ground, but quickly got up again. And the first male rose up as the 2nd male quickly swatted his left paw into the rival male's face.

But an American Lion's head is heavily built and thicker than it's smaller African cousin. And it could have absorb a blow of a shovel to the head, and quickly recover.

And the rival male quickly turns back to the other lion, and they came at each other with their front paws out. And slam against each other and the first lion was thrown into the air by his momentum, and falls to the ground, but then lands near the edge of the ledge and then slid over and tries to hold on. But then he slid down the side of the ledge and the hits the ground.

The 2nd lion stares at the rival as he soon got up. And then he roars out as the other male then leaves.

And the 2nd lion roars out in triumph.

And Twilight and Rainbow were completely stunned of what they saw.

"That... was... awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"Not that, was epic." Twilight said.

And then the lion turns to them.

"Oh." Twilight nervously said. "How bout we leave?"

"Okay." Rainbow quickly said.

And then they quickly leave the lion.

* * *

The next day in her office of the School of Friendship, Starlight was peacefully reading.

And then there was a knock on her door, and she turns to it.

Outside, it was Twilight standing outside and then she turns to leave as Starlight opens the door.

"Oh, hey, Twilight." Starlight greeted. "Did you knock?"

And then Twilight came back with an uneasy look.

"No! I mean, yes!" Twilight said. "I mean, am I interrupting something? I'll come back later."

She then leaves.

"No, stay." Starlight quickly said and Twilight enters the room. "I was just doing some reading."

And then Twilight strangely looked around the place.

"Uh, is everything okay?" Starlight asked noticing her behavior.

Twilight nervously laughed. "Well, since you asked, there is a little tiny something bothering me."

"Oh." Starlight chuckled. "Then you've come to the right counselor."

And then Twilight sat down on the green couch in front of Starlight's desk.

"Oh, wow." Twilight said. "This is actually kind of embarrassing, but..."

"But...?" Starlight pressed on.

"The thing is, I'm terrified of... of..." Twilight said and then quivered deeply in fear.

* * *

Earlier Twilight approached a board as a few others students were looking.

And then she glanced over to Yona, but then she was suddenly struck with horrifyingly fear.

On Yona's nose was a little baby King Cobra curled up on her. And the baby snake lifted it's head up a bit, and flicked it's tongue.

And then Twilight fearfully took off like a shot.

* * *

Later at lunch, Twilight was eating a bowl of pudding and Smolder and Gallus joined with her at the table.

As Twilight peacefully ate a spoonful, a Cape Cobra suddenly slithered onto the table. And Twilight instantly froze in fear and dropped her spoon, and then she suddenly launch upwards as the pudding got on Smolder and Gallus.

And Twilight clings to a ceiling beam shaking like a frighten cat.

* * *

Later Silverstream was in the library looking through a book.

And then Twilight appeared with a book she was looking for. And Silverstream grabs it.

And then a Cape Coral Cobra slithered up the book, and then Twilight turns to it as it held it's head up with a spread hood. And Twilight instantly got horrified.

And then she trips as she flees and rushed off and fell over the railing of the 2nd level.

And she fearfully flies away as Silverstream and 2 other ponies watched her strangely.

* * *

"Cobras?" Starlight frowned as Twilight was shaking like a leaf. "Like the snakes, with the hoods?"

"When I was a filly, we took a family vacation to a zoo." Twilight explained. "And when we got to the reptiles, there was this huge King Cobra we saw. Shining Armor told me that if you look straight into their hoods, and if you lose a staring contest with one, you literally see your worst nightmare. So terrifying!" She fearfully whimpered. "Ever since Fluttershy assigned the students that understanding cobra behavior project, they're everywhere!"

"Hmm. I think I might have something." Starlight said and hands her a book.

"What's this?" Twilight asked and looks at the front cover with a marking picture of a cobra. "Beginner's Guide of Cobras."

"Mm-hmm." Starlight nodded. "I've been reading this since my first encounter of a cobra. Why not do a little late night read with it? It might help you out."

"Well..." Twilight said unsure. "I guess I could give it a shot."

* * *

The next day, Twilight was having lunch at Ponyville's cafe reading the cobra book.

She already read that cobras are members of the Elapid family of snake which are the front-fanged snakes. Which includes cobras, mambas, kraits, death adders and taipans.

And 18 species of them are spitting cobras.

And out of all of them, the King Cobra is the biggest, and is even the largest venomous snake.

As she was reading, she glanced out for a moment, and then realized what she saw.

"What?" Twilight exclaimed.

About 60 feet away was a mega sized wombat as big as a rhino.

A Diprotodon.

A giant wombat that lived in Australia, and is the largest known Marsupial that has ever existed.

And nearby was a giant short-faced kangaroo called Procoptodon. And weighing 530 pounds, Procoptodon and Diprotodon were part of the Australian Megafauna.

But whatever there were giant herbivores...

There is always a giant predator.

And then suddenly lunging from nowhere came a giant lizard as it nears the Procoptodon. The giant kangaroo quickly turns, and kicks the lizard in the face and quickly hops away as well as the Diprotodon.

And the lizard hissed in frustration of losing it's lunch.

Twilight was so stunned that she could hardly believe her eyes.

At first she thought it was an overgrown Komodo Dragon. But it's actually a different kind of monster lizard.

Megalania.

Megalania was the biggest lizard that has ever existed. At 20 feet long, and 1,370 pounds in weight, it was the top predator of Australia in the Pleistocene. And it was a true monster, the biggest reptile since the dinosaurs disappeared.

And the Komodo Dragon is the closet living relative of Megalania.

And the Megalania then flicks it's snake like tongue out, tasting the air for a scent. And then it turns and luckily moves away from Ponyville following it's tongue.

A little curious, Twilight decides to follow the monster lizard from a safe distance.

And the Megalania flicked it's tongue out to pick up any scents. Twilight knows very well that the tongue of monitor lizards works very well as a nose.

And soon, the Megalania has followed it's tongue to a carcass of a Triceratops left by a Tyrannosaurus.

And like Komodo Dragons, Megalania is a scavenger as well as a predator.

And the Megalania begins to feed on the carcass.

And it's strong jaws and sharp teeth make short work of the corpse. In which is also called the Giant Ripper.

Not wanted to risk getting caught and ending up as a lizard's snack. Twilight then begins to leave.

But Megalania wasn't the only giant reptile of the Cenozoic.

* * *

On the banks of the Hayseed Swamp, a lone crocodile lays on the sandbank warming up.

But is unaware that it's being watched, by a deadly ancient predator.

Lurking in the water near him came a long thick body.

It was a snake.

But unlike any other.

And then suddenly the snake lunges at the crocodile, and quickly wraps it's long thick muscular body around it.

And it was a true muscle brute, and the largest snake of all time.

Titanoboa.

It was as long as 45 feet, weigh 1.25 tons and 2.5 feet wide.

Titanoboa lived just 5 million years after the dinosaurs, in Columbia, South America. And thought to be a close relative of the giant Green Anaconda.

The giant snake soon constricts 110 pounds per square inch on the crocodile, the same force of having an 8 ton truck on a person. And soon, the crocodile was dead.

And soon the Titanoboa begins to swallow it's meal whole, head first.

And the meal well last the snake, several weeks.

But some large snakes after a big meal can go for months, or even a year without eating.

* * *

Next Time:

Twilight joins her family on a cruise.

Species Shown:

Diprotodon

Procoptodon

Megalania

Titanoboa


	18. A Family Vacation Cruise

It's a peaceful day in Ponyville, and Twilight was writing a book on Sauropods. She's hoping to get it published by the end of the month.

Then Starlight and Spike came in with extra paper and pens.

"Thanks for the extra stuff guys." Said Twilight. "This book is taking me a little longer than I thought it would."

"Anytime." Said Starlight.

Then suddenly Spike burped out a letter.

"Oh, I thought I ate too much gems earlier." Said Spike relieved.

Then Twilight whispers as she reads the letter.

"It's from my parents, guys!" She said happily. "They saved up enough money for cruise, and they want to take the whole family! I wish I can go, but I have a book to finish." Twilight got back to her book.

"Oh, come on, your not thinking that Iron Will is on that ship do you?" Spike asked.

"Most of it, yes." Said Twilight.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he's not going to." Starlight assured.

"I know guys, but I just can't take that chance." Twilight said.

Starlight and Spike look at each other and knowing there's no way of talking her into it. And they decided to take matters into their hooves and claws.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Starlight throwing a bag to twilight and and pushing her to the door. "You must leave at once! Out, out, out, out, out!"

"Starlight and I will finish the book, while you're away." Spike said as they begin to work on the book.

"Well, it has been a while since I've heard from them." Twilight admitted. "All the notes and charts are on the table."

"JUST GO!"

"Okay, okay!"

And Twilight headed to her room to start packing up.

* * *

A few hours later, Twilight has arrived at the dock where ponies were boarding the ship. But so far, she was having trouble seeing them through the crowd.

"I know they're here somewhere." She said.

"Twilight!"

Looking around, she quickly saw her parents, Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart.

"Hey, guys!" Twilight rushes over for a hug.

"So, is everyone ready to go?" Night Light asked.

"Yes!" They all said.

And soon they begin to make their way to the ship.

"Oh, I'm so excited for a little relaxing time with the family." Said Twilight Velvet.

Night Light leans to Twilight. "Can't be too sure." He whispered. "Remember that trip to Luna Bay? We spent 3 hours looking for her. And found her budging jumping."

"Sometimes I wonder how you two met still." Twilight whispered.

"What was that, hon?" Velvet asked hearing them a bit.

"Oh, uh, I was just asking Twilight about a bingo match when we find one, dear." Night Light said acting calm.

"Oh, I can't wait to get on the ship, and enjoy the view." Said Shining Armor.

"Oh, really, I remember you getting seasick on that one cruise we took." Twilight said with a sly smile. "And you got so sick you turned seaweed green."

The thought of it almost made Cadance laughed.

"Oh, come on, that was like 12 years ago!" He said in defense.

Before long, they were all on the ship. And then a microphone rang.

 _"Hello cruise ponies! I am Captain Smith. And I hope you're ready for a week long trip at sea. We'll be setting sail in 10 minutes. For those who are still on the deck, please be sure to find your rooms, and get settled."_

* * *

The Sparkle Family were soon able to find their room, and place their things down.

"I wonder what we'll be doing this week?" Cadance asked.

"Whatever it is, I know we'll be with each other." Twilight said.

Then a microphone rang.

 _"Attention cruise ponies. This is your captain speaking. I hope you're all enjoying yourselves so far. A tour of the ship will be starting in 7 minutes, please head to the deck for those who would like to join."_

"A tour seems nice." Said Velvet.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were having a tour of the ship.

"And here folks, we have our zip line course!" Announced the tour guide. And 2 ponies were racing each other. "It can be friend against friend, husband against wife, sibling against sibling, evening parent against child!"

"That seems fun." Velvet said.

Twilight and the others glance each other, and shook their heads.

"But beware, because one of you will get a sudden surprise." The tour guide said.

Suddenly a geyser blasted, and caused a pony to fall into the pool 2 stories below.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was on the deck enjoying themselves. And Shining Armor was enjoying the view...

Until he suddenly turned green and seasick.

Cadance soon noticed.

"Shining Armor, I think Flurry is feeling a little queasy. You think you can take her below?" She asked trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Excuse me." Shining Armor then zipped away.

"Gee, was that Shining Armor or a piece of kelp?" Twilight asked.

They suddenly bursting into laughing.

"I don't know, but he's certainly looking, green." Velvet said.

And they laughed even more.

* * *

It was now night, and they were having some ice cream after dinner. And as Twilight handed Flurry a cone, she immediately sank her face into it. Everyone laughed at the sight of it.

And then a microphone rang.

 _"Attention cruise ponies! This is Captain Smith. Those who are on the front of the deck. Kindly if you'll turn your attention to the heavens above, you'll see one of the greatest wildlife spectacles at night. The Northern Stars!"_

"The Northern Stars?! Twilight looking at the sky.

And then, the Northern Stars came into view and soared across the night sky and lighting it up. And for Twilight, this was something she always been wanting to see with her family.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Cadance noticing her crying.

"I'm fine, it's just I always wanted to see this with you guys!" Twilight said in tears of happiness.

They were soon joined in for a family picture. And continued to watch the Northern Stars as they flew across the sky for over an hour.

* * *

The next day, near noon. Twilight and her Mom were on the zip line course, much of a surprise for Twilight. But she couldn't resist doing something fun with her. Below the rest of the family were watching.

"I still wonder how you two met still." Cadance said to her father in law.

"Long story." Said Night Light.

Soon they had their safety helmets and vests on. And soon, they took off racing. Twilight soon got ahead and was only seconds from reaching the finish line. Then suddenly a geyser blasted and hits Twilight, caught off guard she lost her grip and fell in the pool. As Velvet took the win.

And Twilight soon climbed out of the pool still stunned from what happened.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"A geyser happened." Answered Shining Armor.

Velvet was soon given a trophy and 1st place medal. Luckily, Twilight was given a 2nd place medal.

* * *

An hour later, after drying off. They made their way to the lowest level of the ship. And entered a room with several ponies and part of the floor was a large window. And soon, 2 ponies, a Unicorn and Pegasus appeared from behind the current.

"Good afternoon, I am Kenneth Branagh." The Unicorn introduced himself.

"And I am Bernard Hill." The Pegasus introduced as well.

"And today, we will show you some of the animals of the ocean." Kenneth explained.

"This glass window will allow us to look at the animals without disturbing them." Said Bernard.

And soon everyone was excited as they waited for something to appear. And then, a Cryptoclidus appeared into view. Normally they would be in the shallows, but it appears that this one has wandered into the open sea.

"And here folks, is a 8 ton Cryptoclidus." Kenneth announced. "They're 26 feet long, and a member of the Plesiosaur Family.

Everyone watches as the Cryptoclidus swims under them, seeming curious of the window.

"As you can see, he uses all 4 of his flippers to swim and move around." Announced Bernard. "And recently, we found out how they used them."

"2 flippers are pulled up as the other 2 are then pulled down. And the flippers are pulled up as the other are pulled down." Kenneth explained. "And the process repeats. Using their flippers like independent wings, they can glided through the water and make huge maneuvering in the water. Used all 4 at once, giving them great sudden bursts of speed. To catch fish, or to avoid predators."

Everyone was amazed by that.

"This unique method of locomotion, was destined to disappear from the ocean. At the end of the Age of the Dinosaurs. "Said Kenneth. "And it has returned."

Everyone watches as the Cryptoclidus swims through the water. And soon he swam off, but then a bull Sperm Whale appeared. And he completely dwarfs the window.

"And here folks, is a Sperm Whale." Bernard announced. "Bulls tend to live alone, while females stay in the same family pods through out their lives. But male Sperm Whales are 30% larger than the females, and carry over twice the weight. This male could 50 years old and weigh 60 tons."

Then there was a loud clicking sound as the whale begins to use his echolocation.

"What's his doing folks, is that he's using sonar." Bernard announced.

The Sperm Whale continues to fire sonar clicks as he turns his body and head to the window, and making out the window. The clicks were so loud and powerful, the ponies can actually even feel them.

"The clicks of the biggest males can be 230 decibels." Said Bernard. "And it's a useful tool when hunting in the abyss below."

Then the Sperm Whale turns sideways, and shows his head covered with scars, along with his entire body. Meaning that this male is a true veteran of the ocean.

"As you can see folks. This whale is covered with battle scars from fights of other whales and prey" Bernard explained. "And if you look closely, you'll notice disc shaped marking on the whale's skin. Most likely left from epic battles from Giant Squid. The Giant Squid makes 80% of their diet, even though the Squid itself is 40 feet long. In fact. The battle between them, is the greatest wildlife spectacle that we have yet to witness."

Everyone was amazed as they watch the whale swim under them for 10 minutes. And soon, with a powerful swipe of his tail, he swims away out of view.

The event was soon over and everyone left the room.

* * *

At sunset, Twilight and her family were having dinner. And were talking about some memories.

"And then, Fluttershy barged in. And I fell out of my bed, and shouted "nonstick pan!"." Twilight said.

Everyone laughed at that. And then Velvet notice Flurry yawning and getting tired.

"Aw! Looks like someone getting all sleepy." Velvet seeing her granddaughter falling asleep.

"I can take her to the room and watch her, till you get back." Twilight suggested.

"Thanks, Twily." Said Shining Armor.

Twilight soon grabs Flurry and heads back to the room. And decides to read her a bedtime story.

* * *

Half an hour later, the rest of the family came in after dinner. And saw the sweetest thing. Twilight was asleep, and Flurry was snuggled with her aunt. And a story book was left open.

"You know, I bet she'll make a great mother one day." Said Cadance.

"Probably learning from the best." Shining Armor said.

And soon they all went to bed for the night. But not before taking a picture of the two.

* * *

The next day at almost noon. They were looking for something to do, and then they saw some ponies rushed passed them. Curious, they went over to check it out. And saw some ponies entering an auditorium, and right next to the entrance was a poster of an elderly Earth Pony.

"David Attenborough. Famous Naturalist." Twilight reading the poster.

Curious of what's it about, they went in and took the some of the last remaining front seats. And before long, the lights dimmed, and behind the current of the stage. Emerged an Earth Pony from the poster outside.

"Good afternoon, I am David Attenborough." The stallion introduced himself. "And today, I will show you an experience, that you'll all will remember for your entire life."

"I wonder what it is?" Twilight whispered.

Cadance shrugged.

Then David went up to a screen showing the ship and a red dot flashing near it.

"Now, this right here, is the ship that we're all on." David said gesturing to the screen. "And this, little blimp, is our special guest that I'll be showing you. He's a mile away, but gives me plenty of time. To tell you, about him and what he is."

He then clears his throat.

"He's a water living Mammal, that feeds in a quite different way, than most Marine Mammals." He began to explain. "Instead of teeth, it uses baleen."

Then a baleen plate was revealed from the dark.

"Horny plates that are hung from it's upper jaw, and fringe with long coarse hairs. It collects Krill. Little shrimp like creatures, scarcely bigger than than an inch. But it finds them in such quantity, that it has become, gigantic."

Then a large skull appears as some light were turned on. As well as more baleen, and David moves to the back of the skull.

"It takes in, a great mouthful of water and Krill." David continued. "Then shuts its jaws, and up comes it's tongue. It's as big as an Elephant."

Then a large tongue appeared as everyone gets excited.

"The tongue pulls back, wipes the Krill from the baleen. And the animal swallows it. "He said. "And that Krill, is so nutritious, that this creature, our special guest. The Blue Whale, is the biggest that has ever existed on this planet. It's twice as heavy, as the biggest Dinosaur on land."

And then a skeleton of a Blue Whale emerges from the darkness. And whispers of other ponies were heard.

"Did he say a Blue Whale?" Twilight said stunned.

Then David moves to the whale's rib cage that is big enough to house 50 ponies.

"It's vast rib cage, houses it's lungs." Said David as the lungs form. "They carry 2,000 liters of air. That's 500 times the capacity, of our lungs." And then the heart and main arteries begin to from and appear. "The heart is as big as a large wagon. It only beats 5 or 6 times a minute. But it drives 10 tons of blood, through a million miles of blood vessels."

And then David moves down the skeleton, and stops at the 2 leg bones that are the leftovers of the whale's ancestors, that used to live on land.

"And all that is left, of the hind legs of the hip bones." David explained. "Are these 2 isolated fragments, buried in a mountain of muscle. And now if you'll all follow me, I'll show you, the biggest Mammal that has ever existed on the planet."

And soon the ponies begin to follow him as the whale skeleton was being covered by muscles, blubber and skin. All the way down, to it's tail fluke that can fit over a hundred ponies alone. And then a wave appears, and the tail lifts up.

* * *

Outside, the ponies were brought on a platform as it was lowered to the water. And then begin to look around to find the whale. As well as Twilight and her family. And then, a shape was seen in the water.

The telltale sign of a Blue tail.

"I can see it's tail!" Said David. "Just under us!"

Then the tail flicks down, and heads up.

"And he's coming up! He's coming up!"

Then raising from the depths, with a strong blast of it's blowhole. The Blue Whale appears and took a breath. He easily dwarfs the platform the ponies are on. Twilight could hardly believe it, he was so big, she was the size of a Mouse compared to the giant.

"The Blue Whale, is 100 feet long!" David said as the whale dives down. "30 meters! And weighs 200 tons! Nothing like that, can grow on land. Because no bone is strong enough to support such bulk. Only in the sea, can you get such huge size, as that, magnificent creature!"

Then the Blue Whale raises up again for another breath. And dives down.

"And down it goes." David said.

The land living Wolf like creatures, that were the ancestors of the Great Whales, first entered the water around 50 million years ago. Since then, their descendants have evolved ways of solving all the problems of life at sea.

The Blue Whale then came up for a breath of air.

With one blast from it's nostrils, a Whale discharges 90% of the spent air from it's lungs, and takes in new. Most land living Mammals only managed to void about 15%. It's able to store Oxygen, not just in it's blood. but in the tissues of it's vast body.

The the Whale turns to it's side. And lunges feeds.

And so it can stay beneath the surface for half an hour of more. It collects food wholesale. With one sides gulps, it takes in 220 tons of Krill filled water.

Their ancestors coat of hair, so characteristic of all land Mammals, has been completely lost. Instead, the whale's entire body, is suave by a blanket of fat beneath the skin. In places nearly 20 inches thick, that insulates it against the chill of the water, no matter what the depth.

The Blue Whale begins to dive down.

It has a near perfect hydrodynamic shape. Uninterrupted by hind limbs, ears, or hair.

Then the whale's tail lifts up.

And, as it tilts it's 200 ton body downwards. So it can plunged to the water world, 300 feet or more, below the surface.

Then the Blue Whale's tail fluke disappears under the waves.

As soon he was gone, the platform was then lifted back up to the ship. And everyone was back in the auditorium.

"That was amazing!" Twilight said.

"Sure was." Said Night Light.

And then, David appeared on the stage.

"Thank you all for coming." He said. "I hope this will be a moment to remember for your entire life. And if you'll all kindly head to the exit. We have some merchandise, and autographs."

And soon everyone headed out. There was a table with Blue Whale merchandise like books, posters, and toys. And soon, everyone has got something. Night and Velvet bought a Blue Whale snow globe, Twilight has gotten a book about Blue Whales and a poster of a size chart of a Blue Whale compared to a Pony, an Elephant, a T. Rex, and a Argentinosaurus. Shining Armor got himself a Blue Whale mini, and lastly Cadance bought Flurry a stuff Blue Whale.

"I didn't think we'd be that close to the whale." Said Twilight.

"That was sure something." Said Shining Armor.

* * *

4 days later, after spending a week at sea. The ship is finally heading towards home, and slowly land was coming into view. And right now, the Sparkle Family were at the front deck.

"Sure wish this was a little longer." Said Velvet.

"Me too, but we have things to do back home." Shining Armor said.

"Wish we can have one more amazing thing before we're home." Said Twilight.

Almost as if it came true, a spout was heard.

"What was that?" Cadance asked.

Twilight looks below and saw something.

"Guys, look!"

They quickly looked down to the water, and there was a pod of 20 Killer Whales next to the ship.

They watched as the Orcas surfaced for a breath of air. And being careful of not getting too close to the ship.

"Hey, look!" Twilight noticing something.

Raising from the water, came 6 members of the pod. An elderly male and female pair, another younger pair, a young female 20 years old, and smallest of all. A female calf, just 8 months old, so young that the white patches are still yellow and are starting to show signs of turning white.

"Those are like a close family." Said Cadance.

Orcas like Ponies, have strong family bond between their pod members. It's one reason that the Killer Whale is the top predator of the ocean. And having the 2nd biggest brain of any animal, only 2nd to the Sperm Whale.

Then the female calf swam away from her mother and towards the ship curiously. But then the young female got between them, and guides the calf back to her mom. Twilight believe that she's probably the calf's aunt. And she couldn't put her hoof on it, but it's almost like it's her own family.

Such are the bonds between Killer Whales, that a pods contains Moms, grandmas, aunts, uncles, fathers, grandpas and calves.

Then the young Orca notice her, and they looked at each other. Twilight can almost see herself. And then, the large Dolphin breaches and dives into the water. and swims back to her family.

And the ship continue to it's way back to home. And the Orca pod swam happily.

* * *

Next Time:

Twilight will solve one of the greatest mysteries. Figuring out the story of the Whale.

* * *

But for now.

The Orcas and Twilight are busy.

Enjoying the comfort of their families.

The pod of Killer Whales continued their journey as the 6 Orcas swam close to each other. And the young females leaps out of the water, and creates a huge splash.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **And we finally have the biggest of all Mammals.**

 **The Blue Whale.**

Species Shown:

Sperm Whale

Blue Whale

Killer Whale/Orca


End file.
